Kumpulan Drabble DraMione
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: The Last Chapter./ Bab 10 Keturunan./Sifat anak memang tidak jauh menurun dari orang tuanya./"Aku tidak sengaja, Dad. Aku menolongnya saat terjatuh. Tapi dia malah menyalahkanku,"./"Pantas saja dia ketakutan. Kau mengancamnya, dasar licik."/ COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Tambah Lagi! © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Family**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Draco.M and Hermione.G[Hermione Jean Malfoy]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU, **

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Drabble –The 1 st Episodes**

Aroma cokelat panas menyeruak di cangkir kecil warna perak terpekur di meja kerja milik laki-laki berambut pirang platinum dengan wajah pucat. Dia masih membaca Koran _The Daily Prophet_ juga berkas-berkas kementerian sihir yang harus ia baca dan membuat laporan untuk besok yang sedari tadi belum menyentuh cokelat panas buatan istrinya.

Tanpa dia sadari, wanita berambut cokelat di kuncir tinggi dengan dress _lingerie_ warna hijau muda dilapisi jubah tebal warna merah marun menghampirinya.

"Hey Draco, sampai kapan kau menunggu cokelat panas itu menguap?"

Laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu menoleh dan menatap mata cokelat madu milik wanita di depannya sekarang. Seperti biasa, dia hanya memberikan seringai tipis andalannya.

"Sampai kau ada di sini bersamaku, Mione."

Hermione mendengus kesal atas jawaban suaminya, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di meja hias kemudian melepas kunciran dan menyisirnya.

"Apakah Scorpius sudah tidur,Mione?" Tanya Draco menghentikan aktivitas membaca kemudian fokus dengan wanita di sampingnya sekarang.

Istrinya tidak bergeming sedikitpun bahkan bungkam untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Draco. Dia masih melanjutkan aktivitas menyisirnya bahkan bergumam dalam hati dengan raut muka cemberut terpampang di kaca meja riasnya.

"Mione…, kau ngambek—eh?"

"…"

"Ayolah, Mione. Jangan ngambek atau—kucium sekarang" Ucap Draco.

"A-apa? Tidak semudah itu,Draco." Hermione masih tak menatap mata suaminya.

Draco menautkan alisnya karena tak mendapat tanggapan yang mengesankan, dia kemudian melanjutkan membuat laporan kementerian sihir yang diminta oleh rival terdahulu –Harry Potter- yang sama-sama bekerja di sana. Bahkan mencapai 30 perkamen harus ia selesaikan malam ini juga. "Dia sebernanya ingin membunuhku dengan menyelesaikan laporan ini huh!" Dengusnya.

Tak berseling kemudian, Hermione melepas jubahnya yang ia letakkan di meja riasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Draco kemudian dia menutup matanya untuk bermimpi indah. Tetapi ada yang mengusik pikirannya, Hermione bangun dan duduk hingga membuat pekerjaan Draco terhenti.

"Mione, kau tidak apa-apa? Badanmu sakit?" Cemas Draco menoleh istrinya yang berkeringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,Draco. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu itu! Aku hanya kecapekan…"

Tanpa menuruti kemauan istrinya,Draco membaca pikiran Hermione, tak berselang lama laki-laki bermata abu-abu ini paham apa yang dipikirkan oleh istrinya dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Bingung akan suaminya yang tiba-tiba panik kemudian langsung melanjutkan menyelesaikan 30 perkamennya, Hermione mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang ada di pikirannya dari pesan daddy-nya. "Draco, maaf tadi aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu…" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hn…"

"Apakah kau tidak mendapat pesan dari daddy, ka-kalau…" Hermione menghentikan ucapannya membuat Draco menghentikan sejenak perkamennya tetapi dia tak bertatapan langsung karena dia tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh istrinya hanya saja sedikit mempermainkan saja sebentar.

"Lanjutkan saja,Mione. Jangan gugup…"

"Kalau daddy minta—"

"Hmm…"

"—Cucu lagi…"

Draco yang meminum cokelat di cangkirnya agak tersedak kemudian berusaha bersikap seperti biasa dan beruntungnya Hermione tak melihatnya. Padahal dia tahu kalau daddy-nya meminta cucu lagi, tapi membuatnya tidak cepat dan butuh proses apalagi kalau istrinya mau itu bisa di lakukan, tapi kalau tidak?

"Draco, kau mendengar ucapanku tadi." Hermione menggigit bibirnya, dia takut kalau suaminya tidak mau menuruti permintaan daddynya apalagi untuk mengurus Scorpius Malfoy yang masih harus di asuh olehnya. Apalagi kalau punya anak lagi, bisa-bisa anaknya yang sulung bisa terlantar.

Scorpius Malfoy, adalah anak pertama campuran dari Muggle Blood dan Darah Murni juga menjadi pewaris pertama laki-laki dari kekayaan milik keluarga Malfoy. Tapi sekarang daddy –Lucius Malfoy- yang telah dibebaskan dari hukuman mati berkat Harry Potter, meminta cucu lagi?.

Karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari Draco, dia langsung menarik selimut dan kembali tidur.

"Mione, kemari sebentar…" Panggil Draco.

"Tidak, aku mau tidur. Urusin saja pekerjaanmu itu!" Bentak Hermione tak mau bertatapan langsung dengan suaminya.

"Mione…" Suara lirih Draco mencoba membujuk Hermione yang suka ngambek kalau tidak ditanggapi ucapannya. Beruntungnya kau Hermione mempunyai suami seperti Draco yang sabar menghadapimu.

"Tidak…"

"Tatap mataku, Mione. Aku ini suamimu…" Bujuk Draco lagi.

Karena tidak mau dianggap istri pembangkang, dia langsung menoleh dan menatap mata abu-abu Draco. Tanpa dia sadari, "Dra—" bibir mereka bersentuhan lembut.

Kaget, Hermione kaget akan ciuman Draco tiba-tiba. "Hmmph—"

Dia menekan sudut bibir istrinya agar dapat menjelajahi lekukan dalamnya, tanpa berlama-lama, Draco menindih tubuh Hermione dan melanjutkan aksi ciumannya. Tak lama berseling kemudian, dia melepas ciumannya dan bertatapan langsung dengan istrinya.

Muka Hermione memerah akut atas perlakuan kilat Draco –suaminya-.

"Aku sudah tahu isi pikiranmu,Mione. Hanya saja aku sedikit bermain-main sejenak denganmu." Ucap Draco menyeringai.

"Kau betul-betul jahil, Draco." Dengus Hermione.

"Benarkah? Berarti sifat jahilku ini menurun ke Scorpius…"

"Hentikan, aku tidak mau Scorpius sama sepertimu—"

Draco memasang tampang mesumnya kemudian menggelitik tengkuk istrinya, "Ayo tambah lagi,Mione~~"

Dan sekarang, Hermione meneguk ludahnya karena alih-alih dia tahu kemauan suaminya jika gelagatnya sekarang ini "Emm—Draco, selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu itu." Rayu Hermione mencoba menolak kemauan Draco.

Tak menanggapi sang istri, Draco tetap melanjutkan aksinya tanpa melanjutkan pekerjaan yang terbengkalai juga bisa saja besok di omelin Harry. Tapi sekarang fokusnya utama adalah istrinya. Mumpung dia punya waktu untuk melakukannya…

"Aku maunya sekarang, Mione~~" Rengek Draco.

"Eh?"

"Mumpung ada waktu,Mione. Dua hari ke depan beritahu Scorpius kalau dia sebentar lagi menjadi kakak!"

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau dua hari lagi aku bisa hamil, Demi celana merlin, kau bukan Tuhan. Draco!"

Draco menyeringai kemudian membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Hermione kembali membuat muka memerah._"Bukankah di mulai hari ini kau subur? Jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana, yang jelas kupastikan dua hari lagi."_

"Kau siap,Mione." Ucap Draco meminta izin kepada Hermione.

Dalam batin Hermione, "Darimana dia tahu kalau hari ini aku subur? Oh, demi Merlin. Dia kan tahu jadwal suburku. Mati aku!"

Dengan mengangguk pertanda "iya" dari Hermione, Draco tersenyum mesum kemudian memberi sentuhan-sentuhan dan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang dan indah bagi mereka berdua

~*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*~*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Just not end for first Drabble

.

.

* * *

><p>*~*~*~*~OMAKE~*~*~*~~*<p>

Two days ago…

"Hooek…Hoeek…" Hermione kembali ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan di sana, berulang kali dia melakukannya apalagi perutnya mual-mual sekarang. Demi merlin, apa yang terjadi pada Hermione Jean Malfoy?.

Tetapi Draco yang duduk di perapian hanya tersenyum tipis, karena dia tahu apa yang di alami istrinya. Dia langsung menyibukkan diri dengan membaca Koran dan meminum cokelat krim hangat.

"Dad, mom sakit ya? Kok dari tadi mom bolak-balik ke kamar mandi?" Tanya laki-laki berperawakan mirip dengan Draco akan tetapi hanya mata cokelat menurun dari Hermione.

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis, "Scorpius, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi kakak."

"Benarkah, dad?" Ucap Scorpius berbinar-binar.

"Hey,Draco. Bisakah kau urusin istrimu?" Teriak Narcissa –Mommy Draco-.

"Mom, berikan test pack untuknya. Aku yakin kalau mom punya cucu lagi!" Dengus Draco.

Hermione mendelik tajam mata abu-abu Draco dan mengambil test pack kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi,

"Dad, mom marah ya dengan daddy!" Ucap Scorpius ketakutan.

Draco terdiam dan menunggu hasil dari Hermione yang akan keluar sebentar lagi…

Wajah memucat Hermione dengan menunjukkan garis dua di alat test packnya, Draco menyeringai…Scorpius bingung dan Narcissa tersenyum lebar.

"Hermione, kau hamil lagi!" Ucap Narcissa memeluk menantunya.

Draco mendelik dan berbicara dengan telepati kepada Hermione "Ucapanku benarkan,Mione~~"

~*~*~*The First Drabble End~*~*~*

* * *

><p>Ini fic DraMione pertama saja, maaf kan saya jikalau bahasanya agak rancau dan banyak misstyponya.<p>

Signed

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**11 January 2012, 11.51 a.m**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Sakit,huh****! © Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Family**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Draco.M and Hermione.G[Hermione Jean Malfoy]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU, **

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Drabble –The ****2rd**** Episodes**

Berulangkali perkamen-perkamen dengan topik sama harus di tulisnya, sikut-sikut di dahinya bermunculan. Rasanya dia ingin membanting perkamen itu sekarang juga, tapi tugasnya yang bekerja di kementerian sihir tak memberikan satu kali istirahat walau sehari. Bisakah sehari saja? Sungutnya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini. Badannya tidak dapat mengikuti alur perintah otaknya, juga kepalanya pusing dan berat. Apa efek bekerja terlalu malam ataukah dia melupakan sarapan setiap pagi? Dia rasa bukan hal itu yang membuat badannya menjadi sakit.

Draco Malfoy kini terbaring di meja kerjanya, mengeluh lagi kemudian dia memijit kepalanya berulangkali agar rasa sakitnya mereda. Akan tetapi dia perlu obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang sering terjadi padanya. Kali ini parah menurutnya.

Tepat jam 06.12 a.m menunjukkan ufuk matahari terbit arah timur telah menyinari Malfoy manor. Terlebih lagi seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy tidak tidur semalaman juga ditambah rasa sakit menyerangnya.

Sang istri, Hermione Jean Malfoy menyadari ketidakberesan suaminya yang masih saja fokus pada pekerjaannya. Dia membuka pembicaraan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Draco, _are you okay_?" Ucap Hermione menunjukkan rasa cemasnya, Draco langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan bertatapan mata milik istrinya. Hanya saja, seperti biasa Draco memberikan seringai yang berarti "_I'm okay, Mione_".

Tapi, Hermione tidak percaya bahkan dia ingin menyentuh dahi suaminya dan memeriksanya untuk memastikan rasa khawatir dalam dirinya sebagai istri untuk memperhatikan seorang suami. Sebelum mengenai dahi suaminya, tangannya sudah tertahan oleh tangan kekar milik Draco.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu minum cokelat panas—bisakah kau membuatnya,Mione?" Suara lirih Draco membuat istri menghentikan rasa khawatirnya itu.

"Kau bisa menyuruh peri rumah untuk membuatnya,Draco." Ucap penolakan Hermione terkesan membuat Draco menahan pergerakan sang istri. Hey, Draco. Bukankah kau sedang sakit?.

"Aku hanya meminumnya, jika itu buatanmu. Mione. Kumohon sekali ini saja—aku tahu kau sedang mengandung dan perlu istirahat." Pandangan Draco menjadi melembut.

Hermione mengangguk kepalanya dan meminta Draco untuk melepas tangannya, "Kuharap ucapanmu itu tidak bohong kalau kau baik-baik saja. Karena aku istrimu,jadi jangan membohongiku walau dirimu hanya sakit." Diapun langsung menuju ke dapur meninggalkan Draco sendirian dikamar.

Tak berselang lama, Draco ambruk seketika. Dia mencoba bangkit dan mandi air hangat untuk merilekskan badannya yang mungkin saja penyakitnya bisa sembuh, dengan langkah gontai dengan memegang apapun untuk menopang badannya yang linglung. Dia harus bisa…dia harus mampu untuk bekerja hari ini agar keluarganya tidak cemas terutama istrinya hampir mencurigainya berbohong atas rasa sakitnya ini. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

* * *

><p>*0*0*0*0<p>

.

.

.

Rasa roti selai yang di kunyah terasa sangat pahit, sang lidah tidak merespon stimulus-stimulus yang diberikan dan hanya menyampaikan pesan dengan "rasa pahit", Draco langsung meneguk cokelat panas buatan istrinya dan bergegas bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk bekerja di kementerian sihir. Ini membuat daddy, mommy, Scorpius –anaknya- juga istrinya menoleh heran akan tingkah Draco tak biasanya terjadi.

"Draco, tidak terlalu cepat berangkat sekarang? Duduklah dulu sebentar." Tanya Narcissa.

Dia hanya diam membelakangi keluarganya dengan menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang dia memakai jaket agak tebal terbuat dari serat kain yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh juga syal warna hitam hijau yang dulunya menandakan Syltherin dan mengenggam tas yang berisi perkamen-perkamen kementerian sihir. Pekerjaan kali ini membuat dirinya lelah.

"Dad, menurutku—kau sakit ya?" Pertanyaan polos Scorpius membuat rasa kagetnya menjadikan aliran listrik, bagaimana anak ini bisa membaca pikirannya ataukah dari—

"Draco, tumben memakai jaket tebal itu? Tampaknya kau aneh hari ini…" Ucap Lucius sambil menelan roti selainya.

"Aku baik-baik saja—" Draco mendekati istrinya dan mengecup dahi Hermione kemudian menghampiri anaknya, "—Ayah sehat kok, Scor." Dan mengacak rambut anaknya lalu ber-apparte menuju ke kementerian sihir.

Hermione mendengus kesal juga khawatir menyelimuti pikirannya, "Aku harap kau tidak membohongiku,Draco."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lagi..lagi dan lagi, rasa sakit ini menguasai dan memperlambat kerjanya. Draco memijit kembali kepalanya dan hampir saja dirinyajatuh dan membuat semua perkamen dan dokumen nyaris turun ke lantai. "Ck, sial…" rutuknya kembali mengambil pena yang terbuat dari bulu elang dan menggoreskan tintanya ke perkamen selanjutnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Draco." Seseorang menghampirinya dengan kacamata bulat yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya, rambut hitam juga disebut pahlawan Hogwarts yang telah mengalahkan Voldemort –Pangeran Kegelapan- siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry James Potter, sahabat istrinya selain Ron Weasley –Rival terberat dalam merebut perhatian Hermione-.

Draco terkekeh pelan, "Aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya, tenang Harry…sekitar dua jam lagi kita memulai rapatnya."

"Aku rasa kau tidak enak badan—dan mungkinkah kau begadang lagi tadi malam?" Tanya Harry cukup membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini agak kaget karena sahabat istrinya tahu kalau dirinya tidak tidur semalaman gara-gara pekerjaannya tidak selesai.

"Yeah, aku begadang semalam. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir—Sekarang lanjutkan pekerjaanmu saja. Harry" Ucap Draco agak terkesan pengusiran, Harry mengangguk dan melangkah pergi akan tetapi dia bergumam dalam hati "Kau sakit, Draco. Walau kau menyembunyikannya, tidak bisa membohongiku, teman." Kemudian dia berlalu menuju ruangannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Waktu sudah menunjukkan angka jam 4 sore, saatnya dirinya harus pulang dan menikmati rasa kantuk luar biasa juga sakitnya tidak mau berkompromi lagi dengannya. Kemudian dia mengambil tasnya akan tetapi dirinya sudah ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

Beruntungnya Harry yang cemas dengan keadaannya bergegas ke ruangan Draco dan mendapatkan Draco terbaring dilantai kemudian dia meminta salah satu teman seangkatan untuk membantu membopong Draco ke Malfoy Manor. "Sudah kuduga kau memaksakan diri, sifat egoismu itu membuat semuanya cemas. Dasar,Draco." Dia langsung ber-apparte dengan cepat karena kondisi Draco buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione menggigit jarinya dan mondar-mandir ke sana kemari membuat momnya khawatir akan menantu kesayangannya itu. Rasa lemas gara-gara kondisi kehamilan yang menginjak 3 bulan masih rawan dan harus istirahat total, tapi dia tidak mengindahkannya karena sekarang dia cemas dengan keadaan suaminya.

Tak berlangsung lama, kecemasan Hermione bertambah mendapatkan suaminya dibopong sahabatnya Harry. Dia menyentuh kening Draco, alangkah terkejutnya dan menyuruh Harry membawanya ke kamar mereka. Setelah membiarkan sebentar Draco berbaring di tempat tidur, Hermione meminta maaf kepada Harry atas kerepotan membawa suaminya ke rumah, sahabatnya itu hanya mengulum senyum pertanda "Tidak apa-apa, ini gunanya teman." Kemudian Harry langsung pulang dengan ber-apparte dengan cepat.

Hermione langsung menfokuskan pandangannya ke suaminya yang kini terbaring sakit, berpeluh keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuh Draco, dia rasa sekarang suhunya mulai menurun dari suhu 40 derajat menjadi 38 derajat.

Dia menempatkan kain hangat di dahi Draco kemudian menyuruh peri rumahnya membuatkan sari lemon hangat dengan cokelat _mocca_ panas. Tak lama, kelopak mata Draco terbuka dan mencoba menguasai pandangannya ke sana kemari dan mendapatkan istrinya tengah duduk di samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun, Draco." Dengus Hermione yang masih kesal karena suaminya tidak memberitahukan kalau dirinya sakit.

"Mione, kau marah eh?" Tanya Draco, Hermione masih menatap ekor mata Draco tampak raut kekesalan bercampur kekhawatiran dalam dirinya.

Draco menghela napas panjang dan mendudukan tubuhnya dan merebahkan ke pinggir tempat tidurnya dengan kain masih di dahinya. "Maaf tidak memberitahumu, aku hanya—"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh! Jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak cemas, aku ini **istrimu." **Ucapan Draco terpotong karena suara istrinya mendominasi juga menekankan kalimat "istrinya" membuat Draco meneguk ludahnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu cemas…aku harus menjadi kepala keluarga yang sempurna, aku tidak ingin menjadi benalu karena langsung mendapat pekerjaan di kementerian sihir, aku harus sempurna, Mione." Perkataan terkesan sendu keluar dari mulut Draco.

"Aku tidak menuntut kesempurnaan itu, Draco. Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, hanya ada saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Contohnya kau…kau harusnya memperhatikan kondisi fisikmu, jangan di forsir bahkan sampai tidak tidur semalaman. Kau berpikir aku tidak tahu gelagat anehmu menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu itu!" Ucap Hermione menceramahi suaminya untuk tidak memaksakan diri.

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan secepatnya, aku mau dipandang sebagai keturunan Malfoy yang mandiri, tidak berpangku tangan dengan daddy. Tidak mau dicap sebagai anak manja lagi." Lirih Draco.

Hermione hanya tersenyum sebentar dan memulai pembicaraan kembali, "Kau sudah mandiri, Draco. Dirimu sudah menjadi suami sekaligus ayah dari Scorpius juga—" menunjukkan perutnya "—yang masih di dalam sini. Aku mohon jangan terulang lagi."

Draco kaget akan ucapan istrinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah wajah Hermione, sang istri yang menyadari itu memaling mukanya. Tetapi tangan Draco menahan pergerakan wajah istrinya dan menahannya sebentar, "Kurasa aku akan sembuh dengan—"

CUP

Sukses bibir Draco mendarat di bibir istrinya, hanya ciuman singkat tapi membuat Hermione dengan wajah memerah langsung memukul pelan bahu Draco.

"Demi Merlin, apakah kau mau menyalurkan rasa sakitmu kepada anakmu,hah?" Sungut Hermione menatap tajam Draco.

Draco bingung kemudian sejenak dia berpikir dan menunjukkan seringai lebarnya, "Oh, jadi dengan sebuah ciuman bisa menyalurkan sakit ya?", sang istri masih dengan posisinya semula, "Jadi, mungkin aku bisa sembuh dengan ciuman tentunya."

Urat-urat dahi Hermione mengkerut merespon apa yang di katakan suaminya, "Jelas-jelas itu membuatku sakit dan anakmu pula, Draco."

"Biar, nanti kita saling bergantian saja." Seringainya.

"Tidak, kau harus sembuh sekarang juga karena besok kau harus menemani Daddy ke Paris. Dan jangan merengek kalau kau masih sakit."

"A..aku tidak mau, aku ingin bersamamu saja~"

"Tidak, ini sudah keputusan daddy atau air panas ini menyeka mukamu itu." Hermione menyeret mangkuk berisi air panas tepat di hadapan Draco

Lagi, Draco meneguk ludahnya dan menuruti apapun permintaan istrinya kalau dia ingin sembuh asalkan dia bersamanya, sudah menjadikan obat penenang baginya. Well, Draco. Kau mendapat istri yang begitu perhatian denganmu.

OWARI

* * *

><p>Gracia minta maaf jikalau drabble kedua ini kurang mengesankan. Atau masih misstyponya masih bertebaran.<p>

Saya masih belajar dan perlu review dari kalian semua.

Terimakasih buat :: missyrully , Kazuma B'tomat,atacchan,chiikuu ,Zhavier Malfoy ,teuk,Rey619 ,aniranzracz.

Arigatou buat review kalian sungguh membangun diriku melanjutkan fic ini.

Jadi bersediakah anda mereview fic saya.

Signed

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**01 February 2012, at 00.39 a.m**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**You're so panic, Draco.****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Family**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Draco.M and Hermione.G[Hermione Jean Malfoy]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU,nista. **

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Drabble –The ****3rd**** Episodes**

* * *

><p>Satu hari<p>

.

.

Dua hari

.

.

Tiga hari berturut, wajah pucat milik Draco Lucius Malfoy berbeda dari biasanya. Dengan mengkerutkan dahinya dan berulangkali bolak-balik dari kamarnya ke ruangan rekreasi bahkan sampai tujuh kali tanpa sadar sepasang mata _hazel_ milik anak pertamanya kebingungan melihat tingkah aneh dari dad-nya.

Yang membuat pewaris tunggal Malfoy ini tampak berbeda karena sang istri Hermione Jean Malfoy pergi ke Italia bersama kedua sahabatnya yaitu Ginny Potter dan Luna Weasley, apalagi sudah tak memberi kabar tiga hari berturutan. Sungguh miris Draco!

Bukan itu saja yang membuat ayah dari Scorpius Malfoy aneh, sekarang Hermione dalam kondisi hamil … ingat kondisi hamil empat bulan. Kondisi yang dibilang—well, masih rawan di mata abu-abu kelam Draco sendiri. Pikiran-pikiran negatif bermunculan di otaknya seperti—apakah dia baik-baik saja atau kedinginan disana atau…diserang sesuatu. Ok, hapus bagian pikiran itu.

Sejenak Draco duduk di kursi malas dan menikmati hawa hangat api di perapian, kalian pasti bertanya mengapa Draco berada di rumah? Karena hari ini secara tidak elitnya tanpa sepengetahuannya di bebas tugaskan alias libur, bukan hari ini saja bahkan sudah dua hari dia mendekam di rumah Malfoy Manor. Walaupun ia libur tetap tugas bertumpuk di meja dan harus dikirim secepatnya ke kementerian sihir.

Dia melirik benda metalik yang dikeluarkan dari saku celananya kemudian mengaktifkan benda itu dan muncul layar _touch screen_. Dia ingin menghubungi istrinya dengan benda muggle itu, sebetulnya Draco enggan memakai benda itu akan tetapi permintaan istrinya dua bulan lalu mengharuskan dia memakai benda yang disebut _Handphone_ karena cara yang mengirimkan memakai jasa Burung Hantu sudah tidak berlaku bagi diri istri keras kepalanya.

Akan tetapi, dia mencoba menghubungi sahabat terdekat istrinya serta Rekan di kementerian sihir. "Halo…Harry."

"_**Oh, kau Draco. Tumben menghubungiku, memang ada apa? Apakah tugas yang dikirim kurang?" **_

"Bukan itu! Hanya saja—"

"_**Hm…"**_

"Apakah kau tidak mengkhawatirkan istrimu?" Bodoh…bodoh, kenapa pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya. Rutuk Draco.

"_**Tentu khawatir—tapi aku yakin dia baik-saja. tapi Draco, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu—atau kau panik ya dengan Hermione? Aku yakin kalau dia mengetahuinya, bakal menjadi berita besar."**_

"Shut up, Harry! Aku tidak sedang bercanda…"

"_**Siapa yang bercanda Draco? Well, gara-gara kau. aku menelantarkan anakku. Bye."**_

Hubungan terputus tidak elit dari Harry James Potter, dia mengutuk dengan mantra-mantra jika laki-laki berkacamata itu berada di depannya. Dengan mantra _Crucio…_well itu terlalu buruk…atau mantra _Diminuendo_.

Sang anak Scorpius menghampiri ayahnya dan menabrakan tubuhnya hingga ia duduk di pangkuan Draco. "Dad, jangan bertingkah aneh…" Ucap datar keluar dari anaknya.

Draco mengkerutkan dahinya sekali lagi dengan perkataan anaknya, "Siapa yang aneh,Scor? Dad baik-baik saja…"

"Jangan bohong, Dad!" Suara melengking tinggi membuat Draco menutup telinganya. "Suaramu bisa kau kecilkan,Scor. Telinga dad bisa rusak karena suara kerasmu." Ucapnya.

"Biarin-dan bisa menemaniku seharian ini tanpa memikirkan pikiran negatif dad tentang mum." Ucapan kali ini membuat Draco terperangah dan berpikir kalau anak pertamanya mewariskan kejeniusan yang bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Okay—kau mau bermain apa?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seharian ini Hermione tampak berpuas hati melancong ke Negara Italia bersama kedua sahabatnya tanpa mengajak suami dan anaknya. Dan hari ini juga dia harus kembali Inggris karena telah merindukan kota tercinta juga keluarga kecilnya.

Diliriknya benda muggle yang ia nonaktifkan selama tiga hari berturut-turut, mungkin panggilan tak terjawab pasti milik Draco jika dia mengaktifkan _Handphone_-nya. Hermione tersenyum tipis dan memasukkan benda itu ke saku bajunya.

"Tunggu aku, Ginny."

Ginny menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Hermione berada dibelakangnya, dia tahu sahabatnya sedang hamil muda. "Come on Mrs. Malfoy…" Ajak Luna menggandeng tangan Hermione hingga langkah mereka menjadi sama.

Mereka menaiki kereta dengan nomor peron 35 tujuan Italia-Inggris, setelah yakin kereta yang mereka naiki benar maka koper-koper yang berada di tangan, mereka angkat dan membawa ke dalam bagasi kereta itu.

"Mione, kau baik-baik saja kan!" Tanya Luna dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luna. Hanya saja sesuatu yang buruk menghantuiku… semoga tidak terjadi."

"Jangan berpikiran negatif, Mione. Tidak baik dengan kandunganmu—" Ucap Ginny menyemangati istri Draco Malfoy.

"Semoga saja, Gin." Ucap Hermione lemah dan menyenderkan kepala ke kursi empuk untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif itu dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Kereta pun berjalan tanpa ada hambatan sekalipun dari tugasnya. Hingga—braak, kereta mereka bertabrakan dengan kereta lain tak terelakkan lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Praangg, cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang berada di meja kerjanya pecah tanpa sedikitpun angin kencang yang membuat benda pecah belah itu menjadi hancur berangtakan. Draco kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dari hati dan pikirannya, dia mencoba mengambil kepingan benda tajam itu dan—aww, Ringisnya hingga jarinya mengeluarkan darah.

Tanpa memperdulikan jarinya, dia mengaktifkan benda metalik dan menghubungi istrinya. Akan tetapi selalu gagal dengan suara "_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan_…" Draco bersungut kesal sekaligus khawatir bercampur di otak dan pikirannya hingga pekerjaannya terbengkalai.

"Ku mohon Mione, hubungi aku…atau aku yang menyusulmu ke Italia."

Dia melirik benda berukuran besar terpampang di sudut kamarnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan tempat tidur, sebernanya dia enggan menghidupkan benda yang menghasilkan AudioVisual itu. Tetapi tangannya bergerak mencari tombol on dan mendapatkan sebuah stasiun telivisi dan—mendapatkan berita yang terpampang di sana.

Lebih kagetnya lagi, berita itu tentang dua kereta bertabrakan hingga menimbulkan banyak korban berjatuhan. Mata abu-abu kelam membulat tak percaya kalau kereta itu dari Italia, dia meyakini kalau istrinya di sana.

Rasa takut….cemas…khawatir bercampur aduk.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

,

Sedetik kemudian, wanita berambut cokelat madu itu terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya dan mendapatkan kereta mereka berhenti dan kagetnya kereta yang ditumpangi keluar jalur. Dia menepuk pundak Ginny dan Luna, "Gin…Luna, bangun!" Paniknya.

"Ada apa Mione?"

Suara seorang penumpang membuat ketiga wanita itu membulat dan menganga, "Kereta kita bertabrakan dengan kereta jalur berlawanan…ayo kita keluar dari sini!"

Hermione berserta kedua sahabatnya keluar dengan susah payah dari kereta itu apalagi dirinya sedang hamil muda, beruntungnya bala bantuan menghampiri mereka.

Setelah mereka keluar dari kereta itu dan duduk di stasiun terdekat dari kedua kereta bertabrakan. Ginny menghubungi suaminya Harry dan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi sekarang, begitu juga Luna menghubungi Ron.

Hermione tampak kaku dengan benda metalik yang kini telah digenggamnya, dia ingin sekali menghubungi suaminya. Tetapi apakah Draco mengaktifkannya, segera ia tepis pikiran itu dan menekan tombol hjau dengan cepat. "Draco…"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Layar benda metalik itu bordering, segera Draco menyambar benda itu dan menekn tombol hijau, "Mione, kau baik-baik saja kan!" Ucap Draco dengan nada lemah.

"_**A-aku baik-baik saja, Draco. Jangan khawa—"**_

"Siapa yang tidak khawatir kalau istrinya tidak ada dirumah? Aku khawatir, Mione. Puas kau kan sekarang…" Lirih Draco.

"_**Aku akan pulang besok karena kereta yang kami tumpangi bertabrakan dengan kereta lain."**_

"Tidak, kau harus pulang sekarang—dan aku yang akan menjemputmu…"

"_**Jangan bertindak konyol, Draco. Bagaimana kau bisa menjemputku?"**_

"Dengan bubuk Floo… dengan dissapprate, memang aku kehabisan cara, hah?"

"_**Shut up, Draco, jangan bertindak konyol."**_

"Salah siapa yang tidak menghubungiku selama tiga hari, Mrs Malfoy. Ini membuatku gila!"

"_**Youre so panic Draco baby…"**_

Draco bersungut kesal karena ucapan istrinya melalui telepon, "Kau harus membayar atas tiga hari berturut tanpa menghubungiku…"Seringainya

"_**A-apa…"**_

Hubungan mereka terputus dengan tidak elit dari Draco. Mungkin istrinya mengutuknya sekarang, beberapa menit lagi dia akan menjemput istrinya dengan paksa dari sana. Tidak ada penolakan dari istrinya nanti.

"Well, Mione. Kau harus membayar yang setimpal…"

.

.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

Pundung *sembunyidisudutrumah*, akhir-akhir ini fic ini tambah nista dan melenceng jauh dari awal.

Ini diambil dari pengalaman saya karena pernah mengalami kecelakaan bis hampir masuk jurang.

Review adalah suatu penghargaan untuk saya dalam melanjutkan fic ini, bersediakah kalian mereview fic ini.

Please RnR ok

Signed

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

25 February 2012, at 13.21 p.m


	4. Chapter 4

Maafkan diriku telah meninggalkan fic ini selama satu bulan lebih belum update-update, saya menjadi merasa bersalah deh ==''. Baiklah fic nan singkat penuh dengan kenistaan dan keabalan saya persembahkan untuk kalian penggemar DraMione :*

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Sejak kapan?.****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Family**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Draco.M and Hermione.G[Hermione Jean Malfoy]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU,nista. **

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Drabble –The ****4rd**** Episodes**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Apaaa?" Teriak wanita berambut cokelat nan tebal dikuncir tinggi mendengar pernyataan laki-laki yang tengah duduk tanpa menoleh dirinya.

"Mione, bisa kecilkan suara-mu? Kau seperti Scor saja…" Gerutu Laki-laki itu tetap fokus dengan deretan tulisan yang berada jelas diperkamennya.

Hermione memaksa laki-laki itu dengan menarik tangannya supaya menatap jelas diantara mereka berdua, "Kau…sejak kapan membuang barang kesayanganku tanpa seizinku, Draco!"

"Sejak kapan? Itu—dari kepergianmu ke Italia bersama kedua temanmu…aku kira barang using, maka aku buang saja." Ucap Draco tenang tanpa mengetahui emosi Hermione sudah mencapai titik maksimal.

Geram dengan jawaban suaminya yang terkesan tidak peduli, dia melepas tangan Draco dari tangannya kemudian dia berlalu keluar dari kamar mereka tak memperdulikan suaminya memanggilnya berulang-ulang.

"Mione, kenapa mood-mu hari ini jelek ya? Padahal barang itu ada di lemari-huh!" Dengus Draco.

Kemudian Draco langsung fokus kembali dengan pekerjaannya menyelesaikan dua perkamen lagi dan dia harus kembali ke kementerian besok. "Dasar wanita hamil…", sejenak berkutat satu perkamen di hadapannya—eh. Draco melupakan sesuatu dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan seonggok perkamen yang belum selesai.

"Tunggu..Mione."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di ruangan rekreasi milik keluarga Malfoy dengan bertatakan sofa empuk warna soft green serta perapian hangat dengan rak buku kecil—tempat Hermione menyimpan buku di sana. Tampak asyik seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang berperawakan mirip dengan anak tunggal Lucius Malfoy ini bercanda bersama dengan grandma—Narcissa Malfoy.

"Grandma, sejak kapan dad mencintai mum?" Tanya Scorpius memainkan tongkat kecil yang menghasilkan sihir yang tidak berbahaya baginya.

Narcissa hanya tersenyum dan mulai terkikik geli dengan ucapan cucunya, "Dad-mu itu mencintai mum…sejak mereka masih sekolah di Hogwarts." Jelasnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana grandma? Scor penasaran—"

Hosh..hosh, nafas terengah-engah Hermione memasuki ruangan itu dan merebahkan diri di sofa kemudian dirinya mulai menutup mata untuk istirahat. Itu membuat Scorpius dan Narcissa memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua dan hanya menyaksikan sejenak kemudian kembali dengan pembicaraannya.

"Grandma, lanjutkan lagi…"

"Mereka bertemu saat bersekolah di Hogwarts—dan mereka saling mencintai saat menjadi Ketua murid."

"Wahh, coba saja Scor bisa kembali ke masa mum and dad!"

Narcissa menepuk kepala cucunya, "Lebih baik—". Ucapannya terpotong karena matanya tengah menatap kaget anaknya seperti dikejar sesuatu apalagi yang dicarinya-…

"Mum, dimana Mione?" Tanya laki-laki berambut platina mengacak rambutnya.

"Lihat di depanmu itu—apa matamu kurang jelas melihat istrimu terlelap di sana!" Sahut Narcissa.

"Sorry mum…" Draco melangkahkan kakinya dan membawa istrinya dengan _bridal style_ kemudian menatap sekilas mata _hazel _ milik anak pertamanya tengah mengirim pesan sesuatu.

Scorpius menautkan alisnya pertanda tak mengerti dengan kejadian sesaat di depan matanya, yang pertama kenapa mumnya berlari kesini dan terlelap tidur di sofa kemudian beberapa menit dad-nya menghampiri dan menggendong mum tanpa penjelasan apa-apa.

"Berhenti dad, aku minta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya…" Seringai Scorpius membuat Draco mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Penjelasan apa Scor, kurasa tidak ada yang dibicarakan jagoan kecil!" Draco kemudian melenggangkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan rekreasi.

"Sebuah penjelasan…sejak kapan dad menyembunyikan benda kesayangan mum?" Ucapan Scorpius menghentikan langkah Draco.

"Kapan kau tahu benda itu adalah kesayangan mum, Scor?"

"Dad, aku ini anakmu. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu kalau benda itu dibawa selalu bersama mum?"

Seketika aura memanas diantara ayah dan anak terjadi, aroma percakapan terlihat lebih serius padahal hanya sebuah benda—ingat sebuah benda yang cukup sepele untuk diributkan. Narcissa sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda pusing dengan pentengkaran seperti biasa diantara mereka bisa-bisa dirinya jatuh pingsan.

"Benda apa, Draco? Bisa kau jelaskan benda yang dimaksud dengan anakmu?" Tanya Narcissa menguasai pembicaraan panas Draco yang masih menggendong Hermione dan cucunya Scorpius.

"Benda itu adalah pemberianku saat menjadi ketua murid, mum. Nothing special…" Draco beranjak yang sudah keberatan menggendong istrinya yang tengah hamil 6 bulan dan ber-apparate ke kamarnya—eh kamar mereka.

Masih dalam kondisi kebingungan, Narcissa mendelik ke arah Scorpoius. "Ada apa Grandma?"

"Benda apa itu Scor?"

"Mmm…hanya sebuah surat cinta kok, Grandma." Scorpius menampilkan deretan giginya.

Sebuah surat cinta…surat cinta, sejak kapan anaknya jadi seromantis itu dengan wanita. Yang diketahui Narcissa, anaknya terkenal jahil dan tidak akan berurusan hal tidak penting.

"Kenapa Grandma penasaran—apa mau tahu isi suratnya?" Tanya Scorpius menarik ujung baju milik Grandma-nya.

Sejenak berpikir Narcissa menggumamkan sesuatu kepada Scorpius, "Cucuku, memang Grandma penasaran. Tapi biar Grandma tahu sendiri dari dad dan mum-mu ok."

"Ok, Grandma…"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pagi-pagi yang cerah di Malfoy manor tepatnya di ruangan makan…tanpa suara sedikitpun dalam acara sarapan pagi. Tampak Hermione yang memainkan sendok di irisan daging sapi panggang…juga Draco tak biasanya hanya meminum cokelat panas saja tanpa menyentuh makanan sedikitpun,

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" Tanya Lucius memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak ada dad…" Ucap mereka serempak, seketika iris keduanya bertatap tajam dan saling memaling muka tak peduli.

Scorpius mendengus kesal dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Dad…mum jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Ucapannya sangat tajam dan membuat yang berada di sana terperangah.

"Scorpius…"

"Dad…mum."

"Scorpius…"

"Cukup dad—dan bisakah memberikan benda itu ke mum. Sejak kemarin mum mencarinya, aku kasihan dengan mum…" Lirih Scorpius menghentikan sendok yang mengarah ke mulutnya.

"Benda itu masih ada di lemari."

Krik

Krik

Hermione melongo tak percaya dan berlari mengambil benda yang cukup sepele di kamar mereka. Lucius dan Narcissa hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dan mendengus tertawa ke arah mereka yang membuat keributan di acara makan pagi.

"Sudah kubilang Scor, benda itu tidak dad buang. Kenapa keras kepala sekali?" Tanya Draco.

"Katanya dad buang…"

"Tidak…"

"Uh…" Scorpius melanjutkan makanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Nyonya Hermione Malfoy menghampiri dan duduk diantara mereka.

"Sudah ditemukan surat itu, Mione."

"Ini…" Hermione menunjukkan surat itu ke hadapan mereka, tampaknya emosi kemarahannya sudah mereda tampak dari raut wajah sumringah terlihat jelas padanya.

"Mum bisa kau ceritakan isi surat cintanya?" Ucap Scorpius dengan pancaran mata penuh harapan.

Hermione mengerling ke arah Draco dengan tatapan boleh-aku-ceritakan-pada-semua, tapi yang di tatap malah memalingkan seolah tak peduli.

Dengan napas dalam-dalam Hermione membaca deretan kata-kata di atas surat itu dan membuat Lucius,Narcissa bahkan Scorpius dan peri rumah yang bekerja di sana terdiam tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata. Hanya Draco tidak menunjukkan reaksi dari surat memalukan yang dibaca oleh istrinya.

"Sejak kapan anakku jadi penggombal?" Narcissa mengerling ke arah Draco.

"…"

"Oh sayangku, kau malu eh!" Seringai Hermione.

"Dad memang hebat, bisa ajarin aku bagaimana caranya?"

Draco yang tidak tahan dengan rentetan ucapan yang mengarah kepadanya beranjak dari kursi makan dan membungkam mulut istrinya dengan kecupan di bibir.

"Semuanya aku berangkat…" Draco berlalu pergi ke kementerian sihir

Hermione terpaku dan membeku sejenak dengan kejadian lima detik yang di alaminya, Scorpius hanya menanggapi biasa dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dad kepada mum-nya, toh dad nya akan melakukan seperti kejadian tadi jika merasa kesal dan terpojok…diapun hanya menguap lebar.

Sedangkan Lucius dan Narcissa mendapatkan hadiah yang cukup menarik dan tanpa sadar Hermione menyiapkan kekesalan kepada Draco nantinya.

"Dracooo, bisa tidak melakukannya di depan anakmu hah?"

Oh, Draco malang siap-siap mendapat imbalan dari istri tercintanya…Hermione Jean Malfoy.

The end for this drabble

* * *

><p>Isi surat yang dibacakan oleh Hermione…yaitu surat cinta dari Draco saat mereka menjadi ketua murid.<p>

_From : Draco M_

_To : Hermione G_

_Kau pasti bertanya Mione kenapa aku memberi surat ini kepadamu. Kau tahu sebernanya aku menyukaimu sejak kita ditahun ketiga. Konyol pastinya menyadari hal ini, yang penting tunggu aku di menara astronomi jam 5 sore._

_Kau tahu setiap melihatmu seperti melihat bidadari yang turun dari langit, ucapanmu saat berada di kelas terutama saat pelajaran berlangsung bagaikan alunan melodi telingaku membuyarkan pikiranku dan hanya melihatmu saja._

_Senyumanmu itu adalah pelangi yang menghiasi hatiku, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?_

_Lukisan apa yang paling terindah di dunia | pasti kau bertanya tidak tahu kan? Dan akan bertanya balik padaku | Aku akan menjawab lukisan cintaku kepadamu._

_Cukup sekian surat ini dariku._

_Salam_

_D.M_

* * *

><p>Ini adalah chapter yang paling kaku dan membosankan menurut saya yang buat Karena saya baru habis menyelesaikan jadwal super padat dan tidak terpikirkan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Sorri ya teman-teman.<p>

Jika ceritanya tambah aneh sebaikanya saya minta jawaban

Keep for delete untuk fic ini?

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

Sunday, 15 April 2012. 07.25 a.m


	5. Chapter 5

Kembali lagi saya mengetik fic abal ini, karena mumpung saya mengingat dan ide sudah menggumpal di otak saya ==''. Baiklah fic nan singkat penuh dengan kenistaan dan keabalan saya persembahkan untuk kalian penggemar DraMione :*

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter © J.K Rowling<strong>

**Welcome to world, Taurusia.****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Family**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Draco.M and Hermione.G[Hermione Jean Malfoy]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU,nista. **

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Drabble –The ****5rd**** Episodes**

* * *

><p><strong>10 May 2012…<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin menerpa dan menggelitik hingga orang-orang yang merasakannya harus menyiapkan mantel hangat untuk menghindari akibat dari suhu yang berminus rendah. Sama halnya dengan salah satu Manor yang terkenal dengan kemegahan dan tata bangunan yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

Mantel yang digunakan oleh wanita berambut cokelat nan tebal tidak mampu untuk meredam dinginnya udara. Tampak uap menguar dari mulutnya, diapun merapatkan mantel yang membungkus kulitnya serta tangannya mencoba mengambil cangkir berisi jahe hangat. Dia agak kesusahan untuk mengambilnya karena kehamilan sekarang sudah menginjak Sembilan bulan.

Beruntung tangan kekar membantunya mengambil cangkir itu dan meminumkan perlahan-lahan. Wanita itu sangat beruntung dengan perlakuan seseorang yang mendampingi hidupnya sekarang berada disampingnya semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Sang pewaris tunggal Lucius Malfoy menatap intens dan menampilkan senyum terbaik hingga wanita itu tersipu malu dengan perlakuanya.

"Hentikan menggodaku,Draco," ucap Hermione memukul pelan bahu suaminya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, hanya mengumbar senyum saja. Hei, bagaimana dengan si kecil?" sahut Draco menempelkan tangannya di perut besar Hermione.

Hermione terkikik geli "dia baik-baik saja. Karena—ada dad yang melindunginya…,"ucapnya seolah mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan calon bayinya.

"Hmm—Mione…,"ucap Draco menggantung kalimatnya membuat Hermione menatap dalam mata kelabu suaminya menandakan apa-yang-kau-mau-bicarakan-draco. Kemudian Draco melanjutkan kalimatnya "kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk calon anak kedua kita?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya tapi bingung menentukan nama yang cocok," gumam Hermione.

"Katakan… katakan padaku nama itu dan aku yang menentukan," ucap Draco.

"Nama yang pertama adalah Taurusia dan yang kedua Felicia."

"Aku pilih Taurusia," jawab tegas Draco.

Hermione tersenyum tipis, "kurasa nama yang cocok, kau pintar memilihnya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pergi kerja?"

Draco mengelus pelan puncak kepala istrinya, "aku tidak mau ketinggalan momen kelahiran anak kita Mione. Aku sudah izin dengan kementerian shir dan kebetulan—"

"Hai Mione, apa kabar," tanya pria dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger, siapa lagi kalau Harry potter,

Mata _Cokelat madu_-nya mengerjapkan tidak percaya dengan kehadiran sahabat-sahabatnya, "Harry… Ron… Ginny… Luna," pekik Hermione berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Hei… hei…, Mione,"ucap Draco membantu istrinya untuk menghampiri para sahabatnya.

"Sifat keras kepalamu masih tetap rupanya, Mione," celetuk Ron.

"Nyonya Malfoy, bagaimana dengan kandunganmu?"tanya Luna mendekat dan mengelus perut buncit sahabatnya.

"Apakah sebaiknya kita ke ruangan rekreasi—hm," ajak Ginny menarik lengan tangan Harry.

Sang pemilik rambut pirang platina ini mendengus dengan ucapan istri rekan sejawat di kementerian sihir, "sebernanya yang punya rumah siapa sih?", dan merekapun berjalan menuju ruangan rekreasi.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sesampainya di ruangan rekreasi, mereka bercanda ria seakan cuaca dingin menerpa kulit tidak menampik kebahagiaan yang menguar seakan reuni alumni Hogwarts. Scorpius yang ikut pembicaraan serta bermain dengan Virgina dan Lily seringkali mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Ron selalu menjahili dan membandingkan dengan anaknya bernama Virgina—juga membuat Draco sesekali ingin menjitak si Weasley tersebut.

"Nggh...," rintih Hermione memegang perut buncitnya.

Semua pandangan mengarah ke Nyonya Malfoy muda, "Mione…," lirih Draco memegang dahi istrinya.

Ginny dan Luna mengisyaratkan Draco untuk membawa Hermione ke kamar mereka dengan ber-_apparate_. Wajah kepanikan Draco terlihat kembali di saat seperti ini—dimana dulu saat kelahiran Scorpius yang membuatnya harap-harap cemas dan ketakutan mendengar jeritan dan rintihan menyakitkan menggema di kedua telinga-nya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Draco kembali ber-_apparate_ menuju rumah sakit terdekat dan membawa dokter kandungan untuk istri tercinta—Hermione. Lain halnya dengan rintihan Hermione yang mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menggelitiki di sekujur tubuhnya, Ginny menggunakan mantra _Accio_ untuk mengambil air hangat untuk sahabatnya itu.

Di luar, Harry dan Ron mencoba menenangkan Scorpius untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya. hal yang paling di takuti kedua sahabat Hermione adalah jika Scorpius melihat apa yang di dalam kamar itu akan membuatnya ketakutan.

Mendengar suara kaki mendekati ke arah mereka membut Harry menoleh dan melihat ibu mertua Hermione dengan langkah tergesa-gesa kemudian masuk setelah mendapat penjelasan singkat dari Ron yang membuat si kecil Malfoy mendesak Ron untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab mudah oleh Ron.

"Paman Ron, kenapa aku yang tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Scorpius menarik ujung baju Ron.

Dalam diri Ron ingin sekali menjelaskan apa yang ada di dalam kamar orang tuanya tapi tetap bungkam seribu bahasa dan mengalihkan mata ke arah Harry untuk membujuk Scorpius. "Sebernanya kami ingin menjelaskan kepada Scor, tapi apa yang terjadi didalam itu hal yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh anak kecil. Jadi—ayo bermain sihir bersama kami saja, _mum_-mu baik-baik saja ok," ucap halus Harry berhasil membuat Scorpius diam.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di dalam kamar terdengar teriakan-teriakan pilu dari Hermione menjerit kesakitan—seakan hidup mati berada di ujung tanduk.

Keringat bercucuran deras di dahi nyonya muda Malfoy segera di sapu dengan handuk oleh Ginny dan di samping Hermione ada sang suami tercinta—Draco Malfoy memberikan semangat serta menggengam tangannya. Dengan ucapan-ucapan seakan memberi motivasi untuk Hermione mendorong calon bayinya.

Dengan napas tidak beraturan, Hermione mencoba mendorong dengan tenaga yang tersisa di dalam tubuhnya. "Arghh… Dracooo…," ucapnya.

Suara tangisan sosok bayi merah berlumuran darah melegakan seisi kamar dan seketika Hermione limbung dan istirahat sejenak, segera dokter yang menanganinya langsung membawa bayi itu untuk dibersihkan dan diberi mantra penghangat di kain yang melapisi tubuh rapuh si bayi.

Ginny dan Luna dengan cepat dan sigap memberi mantra _pembersih_ untuk menghilangkan jejak darah yang tercecer dilantai. Sedangkan Narcissa tampak sumringah dengan kehadiran cucu kedua yang sekarang berada digendongannya. "Lihat Draco, dia mirip sekali dengan Mione."

Draco perlahan mengambil dan menggendong anaknya berjenis kelamin perempuan yang memiliki rambut tipis warna cokelat serta pipi _chubby_-nya membuat sang pewaris Malfoy tersenyum tipis, "memang benar kau sangat mirip dengan _mum -_mu, dan kau kuberi nama—"

Gebrakan pintu tidak terelakan dan ditahan membuat seisi kamar menoleh penganggu dan mendapati Scorpius, Virgina dan Lily serta dibelakang nya Harry dan Ron tampak terengah-engah.

"Scor, apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak pelan Narcissa mengelus dadanya karena kaget dengan kehadiran cucunya itu.

"Sorri grandma…, eh—itu siapa yang di gendong dad?" sahut Scorpius melihat dad-nya menggendong sesuatu.

Draco memberikan isyarat Scorpius untuk mendekat, "Scor, kemarilah."

Hermione menyelusuri isi kamar dan melihat suaminya—Draco menggendong bayi mereka dan disampingnya ada Scorpius tampak antusias dengan kehadiran adik kecilnya dan berteriak berkeliling dan menghampiri Virgina dan Lily serta mereka membentuk lingkaran dan berputar yang membuat orang tua mereka menggeleng kepalanya.

"Hei Draco, kau namakan apa anak keduamu?" tanya Harry mengalihkan pandangan mereka dengan bocah-bocah yang kegirangan itu.

Seulas senyum dari Draco, "ku namakan dia Taurusia… Taurusia Draco Malfoy."

"Cocok sekali karena bertepatan dengan bulan Mei dan bintangnya adalah Taurus, jadi kami menamakan nama itu," lanjut Hermione.

"Oh ya, tidak lama lagi anak kita akan bersekolah bukan?, bagaimana dengan sekolah Hogwarts?" ucap Ron.

"Ide yang bagus, aku jadi penasaran dengan…. Asrama apa yang didapat oleh anak kita," sahut Luna menghampiri Ron dan mengamit lengannya.

"Tentunya yang terbaik untuk mereka saja, itu sudah cukup membuat bahagia, "ucap Ginny.

Merekapun kembali tertawa dan bercanda ria bersama seiring kehadiran anak kedua Draco dan Hermione membuat suasana ramai dan menghiasi momen sejarah bahwa tanggal sepuluh mei menjadi hari lahirnya Taurusia Draco Malfoy—

-Welcome to new world, Taurusia…

.

.

End for this drabble…

* * *

><p>Apakah… apakah drabble kali agak kaku bahasanya atau EYD nya tidak beratur atau keganjilan ceritanya. Oke lupakan itu!<p>

Aku mau tanya pada review di sini, kira-kira dulu Harry, Hermione dan Ron masuk ke sekolah Hogwarts pada umur berapa?

Aku harap reviewnya mencapai 30 lebih #impianauthor. Dalam fic ini aku mengambil kelahiran anak keduanya Draco pada tanggal 10 Mei karena bertepatan dengan hari kelahiranku. Hehe ^^b

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari author dan saya mohon RnR ok *

Signed

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

13 May 2012, 19.23 p.m


	6. Chapter 6

Sorri telat lagi updatenya, karena berbagai hal yang tidak bisa ditunda… mumpung ada waktu luang maka ide yang saya dapatkan saat perjalanan dari Palembang ke Lubuklinggau harus direalisasikan. Maaf jika kesalahan EYD maupun ceritanya.

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Aku iri ****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™/ Family**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Draco.M and Hermione.G[Hermione Jean Malfoy]**

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC, AU. **

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Drabble –The ****6rd**** Episodes**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Semenjak kehadiran pewaris kedua di keluarga besar Malfoy, suasana manor semakin ramai ditemani tangisan bayi perempuan bernama Taurusia Draco Malfoy. Karena kehadirannya, Lucius sampai mengadakan pesta selama dua hari untuk merayakan kehadiran Taurusia. Pada awalnya Scorpius sangat senang akan adik kecilnya itu dan Hermione—sang ibu menyayanginya.

Akan tetapi, lama kelamaan sifat Hermione lebih mengutamakan Taurusia dibandingkan Scorpius membuat dia seakan diasingkan begitu saja oleh mumnya. Hermione selalu mengindahkan permintaan Scorpius , dia ingat saat dirinya ingin meminta untuk menemani saat dia ingin tidur.

_Flashback_

_Malam dingin menerpa jendela Malfoy manor, Scorpius menggigil kedinginan bahkan selimut tak mampu untuk menghangatkan. Dirinya langsung mencari mum yang kebetulan ada dikamarnya, sesampainya disana._

"_Mum, aku tidak bisa tidur…" lirih Scorpius._

"_Sorry Scor, adikmu daritadi menangis…. Cup… cup…" ucap Hermione tanpa menoleh Scorpius._

_Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Scorpius kembali ke kamar dengan muka menggerutu._

Ada satu lagi yang membuat Scorpius iri akan adiknya, saat dia meminta Hermione untuk mengajarinya bagaimana menggunakan mantra _Accio_.

_Di ruangan rekreasi…_

_Scorpius yang memiliki intelengensi warisan Draco dan Hermione sudah mengerti mantra-mantra yang ia baca, dengan menggerakan tongkat kecilnya. Dia berusaha untuk mencoba tapi selalu gagal._

_Bocah berusia sembilan tahun menoleh ke arah mum-nya sedang menggendong Taurusia._

"_Mum…"_

_Hermione menoleh, "ya, ada apa Scor?"_

"_Ajari aku mantra Accio, berulang kali kucoba tetap tidak bi—"_

"_Sorry, Scor, adikmu harus mandi sekarang. Lain kali aja mum ajarin…" Sela Hermione seraya meninggalkan anak sulungnya sendirian._

_Scorpius pun merasa iri dengan Taurusia yang sudah mencuri perhatian mumnya, diapun mendengus kesal sambil membantingkan tongkat kecilnya._

_Flashback Off_

Dirinya merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk dengan muka cemberut seraya menatap adiknya di keranjang bayi pemberian Grandpa—Lucius. Scorpius bangkit dan melihat adiknya dari dekat, tampak Taurusia tersenyum dengan muka _chubby_ membuat Scorpius mengadahkan jarinya tepat ke depan wajah Taurusia dan mendapat respon jarinya di mainkan oleh adik kecilnya.

Seketika sifat iri muncul di otak Scorpius , tanpa sadar bentuk dari pelampiasan kekesalan itu membuat dia menggoyangkan keranjang bayi cukup kuat dan dirinya langsung tidak peduli dan membaca buku kesukaanya—jangan salah walau dirinya baru berusia sembilan tahun, dia sudah menguasai sebagian buku yang bukan bacaannya karena dia mengambil dari rak pribadi milik Hermione.

Dengan keseriusannya, Scorpius mengetahui jika dad pulang lebih awal dari Kementerian sihir tapi langsung berkutat dengan buku yang dipegangnya. Draco menghampiri kedua buah hatinya dan mengernyitkan bingung dengan tingkah anak sulungnya—bukankah itu buku milik Hermione? Kenapa ada di tangan Scorpius?.

Draco langsung mendekati Scorpius yang tampak tidak menatap iris kelabu dirinya dan menyambar buku itu seketika Scorpius menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa, Scor?"

Scorpius menggeleng-geleng kepalanya," tidak ada dad…"

"Jawab yang jujur," ucap Draco mengintimidasi iris mata anaknya. Tampaknya dia menggunakan cara lain—tepatnya membaca pikiran anaknya.

"Jangan membaca pikiranku dad," ucap Scorpius agak meninggi seraya bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan Dadnya.

Draco yang terkejut seketika dengan sifat ketus Scorpius, dirinya kemudian mendekati Taurusia dan menggendongnya, "Arsia, kamu tahu penyebab kakakmu marah?"

"Dasar bagaimana anak kecil bisa tahu apa yang dikatakan dad?" dengus Scorpius.

"Scorpius…" ucap wanita dengan iris mata _hazel_ sedikit membuat Scorpius membeku.

Draco tampak diam dan mencoba menahan perkataannya kepada anak sulungnya dengan menyibukkan diri seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Scorpius menoleh ke arah mumnya yang berdiri tepat di pintu, "ada apa mum?" sahutnya dengan cuek.

Hermione langsung mendekati dan memegang bahu anaknya secara cepat Scorpius menepis dan meninggalkan ruang itu menuju kamarnya.

Tampak kebingungan dengan sikap Scorpius berubah, Hermione sejenak berpikir ulang apa yang membuat anak sulungnya berubah menjadi pemarah dan ketus. Tanpa sadar, Draco menghampiri istrinya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mione, sepertinya jagoan kecil kita iri…"

Hermione mendelik, "iri? Iri karena apa Draco?"

"Coba kau pikir dulu…"

Kemudian sejenak Hermione mengingat sedikit memori dan dirinya agak kaget, "demi Merlin Draco, aku tidak mengindahkan apa yang diinginkan Scor bahkan aku lebih mengutamakan Arsia dibanding dirinya. Ibu macam apa aku ini?"

Draco menepuk pelan bahu istrinya, "stop… stop merendahkan dirimu Mione. Biar aku saja yang menanganinya,"

"T-tapi Draco?" sela Hermione.

Tanpa menggubris perkataan istrinya, Draco kemudian sambil menggendong Taurusia menuju kamar Scorpius dan Hermione sendiri mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di kamar, Scorpius dengan muka tertekuk mengadahkan langit-langit kamar bernuansa biru muda kemudian menelungkup dirinya di tumpukkan bantal.

"Ceh, apa yang aku katakan tadi dengan dad… gawatt," ucap berisi nada sesal dari bibirnya.

"Menyesali apa yang kau katakan, jagoan?" ucap Draco yang seketika membuat Scorpius kaget akan kehadiran daddy-nya.

"D-dad?" sahut Scorpius.

Draco mendekati dan menduduki dirinya di samping Scorpius, tampak dari raut wajah anaknya dia ketakutan dengan dirinya. Draco tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahu Scorpius dan tiba-tiba anaknya menyergap dan memeluknya dengan senggukan.

"Ooowoo, dad sedang menggendong adikmu," ucap Draco.

"Maafkan aku dad sudah berbicara kasar denganmu… maafkan aku…" lirih Scorpius.

Kemudian Draco merebahkan Taurusia dengan hati-hati di tempat tidur dan mengelus punggung Scorpius, "tanpa ucapan maafmu, sudah dad maafkan. Tapi apa yang membuatmu iri dengan Arsia?"

"Eh?", respon Scorpius langsung menatap iris kelabu daddy-nya,"i-itu gara-gara ada dia, mum jadi nggak sayang lagi denganku…"

"Scor, mum bukan tidak sayang padamu. Perhatian mum jadi terbagi antara kau dan Arsia. Ingat banyak orang tidak seberuntung bisa mempunyai adik. Dulu saat kelahiranmu, dad dan mum bahkan grandpa dan grandma sangat menyayangimu. Terlebih lagi mum sangat hati-hati merawatmu, Scor," jelas Draco.

"Kemarin mum mengindahkan aku untuk mengajariku mantra _Accio_," gerutu Scorpius.

"Maafkan mum… sayang," ucap Hermione menghampiri mereka dan membuat Scorpius terperangah.

"M-mum…" ucap Scorpius.

Hermione langsung merengkuh putranya, "maafkan mum ya…"

Senyum terpatri dari bibir Draco seraya mengambil Taurusia, "lihat… mum yang cantik dan kakakmu yang tampan sudah baikan."

"Hentikan ucapanmu, Draco," dengus Hermione menepuk keras bahu Draco.

"Oh—hei… aku tidak berbicara aneh-aneh Mione," sahut Draco.

"Sejak kapan dad bisa merayu mum huh?" tanya Scorpius.

Draco menggaruk kepalanya, "apa kata-kata dad disebut merayu, Scor?"

"Kau mau mengajak kami kemana, Draco?" ucap Hermione seolah mengerti pikiran suaminya.

"Ke Diagon Alley…"

Hermione melotot,"untuk apa kesana, Draco?"

"Untuk membeli sapu terbang untuk jagoanku," sahut Draco santai.

"Terlalu cepat Draco… umur dia baru sembilan tahun. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa…" ucap Hermione.

Draco menyela ucapan Hermione, "ingat aku dulu seorang kapten _Seeker_ di Syltherin—jadi, aku berniat untuk mengajarinya lebih awal."

"Dracoo…" panggil Hermione dengan nada sedikit keras.

Scorpius tampak senang, "benarkah itu dad?" dengan mukanya berbinar-binar.

"Ya…, dan sekarang Scor siap-siap dulu. Dad mau mengurus mum yang keras kepala ini," pinta Draco seraya menarik tangan Hermione dengan ocehan-ocehan yang membuat Scorpius menutup telinganya.

"Diam Mione—atau malam ini kau harus siap tenagamu…" seringai Draco dan membuat Hermione mengatupkan mulutnya.

Scorpius hanya memutar bola matanya, "memang hanya dad yang bisa membuat mum diam. Hi…hi…"

.

.

.

Owari for this Drabble

* * *

><p>Gracia Notes<p>

Sorri atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate fic drabble ini. Saya harapkan tidak mengurangi minat anda membaca fic ini. Wah, reviewnya mencapai 30 lebih. Syukurlah…

Balasan reviewnya dibalas minggu depan untuk respon chapter kemarin, dan mungkin chapter depan adalah masa sekolah Scorpius dan kawan-kawan…

Jika review melebihi 44, aku akan membuat drabble special atau side story kelahiran Scorpius.

Salam

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**22 Juni 2012, 10.48 a.m**


	7. Chapter 7 Side Story

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Kelahiran Scorpius*** ****Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**-Side Story of "Kumpulan Drabble Dramione"-**

**Genre : Romance™/ Family**

**Rated : T **

**Pairing : Draco.M and Hermione.G[Hermione Jean Malfoy]**

**Warning : Misstypo, ****Out Of Character [OOC], AU.**

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**Drabble –The ****7rd**** Episodes**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Setiap kali seorang wanita bersurai cokelat membalikkan lembar demi lembar buku yang menurutnya baik dibaca kini menjadi membosankan dan membantingkan dengan keras hingga orang yang disampingnya tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mione?" ucap pria berambut pirang—nyaris pucat menatap iris hazel wanitanya.

Hermione mengerucut sebal dan memilih diam seribu kata…

Sang pria hanya menghela napas panjang memandang tingkah istrinya yang dibilang sedang hamil tua—anak pertamanya. Hei, dirinya kemudian mengingat bagian-bagian memori yang menurutnya geli dan membuat Hermione menatap tajam iris suaminya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hermione dengan nada tinggi.

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu," sahut singkat Draco.

"Mengingat masa lalu…, jangan-jangan malam pesta perayaan Hogwarts sepuluh bulan yang lalu kan?" tanya penuh dengan selidik.

Seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di kebelakang kepalanya, "iya."

"Itu sangat memalukan…," desis Hermione.

Pria beriris kelabu itu terkekeh pelan, "bukannya itu menarik? Aku seorang Malfoy meruntuhkan egoku untukmu… dan pada malam itu kau bersedia _menghangatkan kamarku_."

Sontak muka Hermione bersemu merah mengingat secuplik peristiwa itu yang menjadi wanita—ceh, padahal dirinya ingin menjadi wanita setelah menikah dan itu lenyap gara-gara peristiwa itu.

"Benarkah? Pernah kau bilang kalau saat Ujian N.E.W.T aku akan mengandung benihmu—dan kau menang tuan Malfoy."

Draco menampilkan seringainya, "kau juga seorang Malfoy, Mione."

"Gara-gara kau, hampir saja aku tidak mendapat nilai _Outstanding_ karena harus menjaga pola makan dan sampai-sampai _Mum_-mu sangat protekif padaku," cibir Hermione.

Harus diakui menghadapi wanita yang tengah hamil tua harus ekstra… ekstra sabar, untuk seorang keturunan Malfoy yang memiliki keegoan yang tinggi. Bayangkan saja dulu—tepatnya sepuluh bulan yang lalu, Draco harus menghadapi rentetan pertanyaan yang ditunjukkan padanya padahal dia harus belajar untuk Ujian N.E.W.T juga dengan pola makan tunangannya yang kini menjadi istrinya menjadi dua kali lipat.

Kemudian saat Ujian berlangsung—berulang kali Hermione merasa mual dan pusing karena tengah hamil muda empat minggu—untungnya Luna memberinya obat yang didapatkan dari Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy jikalau calon menantunya mengalami mual.

Draco hanya memberi semangat dari jauh dan memberi tatapan mematikan kepada seorang yang berada disamping Hermione, karena dia takut dengan keadaaan calon bayi yang berada dirahim tunangannya. Bahkan dia tidak tidur seharian untuk menjaga tunangannya—betapa perjuangannya yang berat dan hasilnya dia lulus Ujian itu dengan sempurna bersama tunangannya dan teman-teman yang lain.

"Dulu… sudah kubilang aku bisa jaga sendiri, bahkan kau memberikan tatapan mengerikan itu dengan temanku. Demi Merlin, aku bukan bayi. Buktinya aku sekarang mengandung sampai sembilan bulan," desis Hermione seraya mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Tapi yang berada di dalam perutmu adalah calon bayi kita," ucap tak kalah dengan istrinya. "—kalau aku lengah… bisa-bisa bahaya dengan calon bayi kita, aku tidak mau."

"Tepatnya benih yang kau tanam dalam rahimku… membuatku hati-hati menjaga agar tidak keguguran," hela Hermione mengatur napasnya.

Draco bersyukur dengan istrinya walau mereka sering berdebat dan mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing—dan masalah yang disinggung adalah peristiwa itu. Istrinya tetap menjaga calon bayi mereka walau sedikit pentengkaran seperti biasa.

Begitu pula dengan Hermione, walau suaminya selalu mementingkan ego sendiri,dan ketika mendapati dirinya sedang mengandung benihnya, Draco sangat… sangat _protektif_ saat mereka sekolah di Hogwarts dulu.

"Hmm—Mione, apa nama untuk anak kita?" tanya Draco memecah keheningan sesaat yang diciptakan oleh keduanya.

"Kau saja yang menamakan, karena kau ayahnya," jawab singkat Hermione seraya mengambil cangkir cokelat panas milik suaminya.

"H-hei, itu cangkirku…, Mione," cegah Draco tetapi tidak digubris oleh Hermione yang tetap meminum sisa cokelat di cangkirnya.

"Aku sedang mengandung anakmu—jelas anak dalam perutku ini menginginkan ini," ucap Hermione.

Seraya menghela napas, Draco mendapat ide cermelang dengan nama buah hati mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Scorpius? Kebetulan prediksinya akan lahir dibulan ini," seru Draco.

"Baiklah nama yang cocok, aku su-…" ucap Hermione terpotong dengan lenguhan kelur dari bibirnya membuat Draco memegang dahinya dan dengan sigap menggotong istrinya ke kamar mereka.

Hermione sendiri merasakan sakit tidak terkira berasal dari perutnya, dia hanya pasrah dengan keadaanya. Beruntung suaminya cepat tanggap dan membawanya ke kamar. Nafas tidak beraturan seakan-akan yang berada di dalam perutnya mau keluar. Oh, tidak perih. Keluhnya.

Draco langsung menghampiri _mum_-nya yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamarnya dan memberitahukan kalau Hermione akan melahirkan. Setelah itu—dirinya langsung ber-_apparate_ ke rumah sakit memanggil dokter.

Di kamar, Narcissa berusaha menyiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukan untuk kelahiran cucu pertamanya. Dia seraya meletakkan kain di dahi menantu kesayangannya dan mengelap peluh keringat yang mengucur deras.

Tak berlangsung lama, Draco bersama dokter datang. Dengan raut panik, Draco berusaha memberi semangat kepada istrinya. Karena yang ia ketahui dari cerita _mum_-nya kalau perempuan melahirkan—nyawanya berada di antara hidup dan mati.

Dia takut sekali kalau Hermione akan meninggalkannya—tapi segera ia tepis jauh-jauh dan fokusnya sekarang memberi motivasi untuk istrinya.

Sekuat tenaga, Hermione memberi dorongan… berulang kali napasnya kadangan tersenggal-senggal. Dengan bisikan dari Draco—dia meneriakkan nama suaminya dan bertepatan bayi mereka hadir dengan rengekan kerasnya. Dan dia pun ambruk dan tertidur sebentar.

"M-mione," ucap panik Draco seraya memegang urat nadi di leher istrinya. Dan dia menghembuskan napas leganya dan tepukan cukup kuat membuat sang pewaris Malfoy menatap ibunya menggendong bayi mereka.

"Selamat anakku, kau sudah menjadi ayah dan anakmu laki-laki. Sangat mirip dengannmu…," ucap bahagia Narcissa mengelus cucu pertamanya.

Betapa bahagianya Narcissa mendapatkan cucu dari anaknya. Dia menggumamkan kalau merasa dirinya baru menggendong Draco dan sekarang anaknya sendiri sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Dirinyapun menyerahkan anak yang berada digendongan kepada Draco dan dia segera menghubungi suaminya.

Sama halnya dengan Draco, perasaan bahagia memuncak dengan kehadiran Malfoy kecil yang sekarang digendongannya—padahal dirinya tidak menyangka akan menjadi seorang ayah. Dia berpikir untuk tidak meminta pelayan apapun untuk mengasuh anaknya—bahkan dirinya sendiri yang akan menjaganya. Mungkin dia meminta izin ke kementerian sihir tentunya…

Hermione segera bangun dan menyandarkan diri duduk dan melirik keseluruh arah kemudian mendapati Draco sedang menggendong… anak. Dia mengintip perutnya yang telah kemps, oh tadi dia sudah melahirkan… sekarang dia menjadi seorang ibu…

"Dra-co…," ucap lemah Hermione.

Draco tersentak melirik istrinya sadar dengan senyuman tipis menunjukkan anak mereka—dan membuat Hermione mengadahkan tangannya untuk menggendongnya.

Raut bahagia terpancar dari wajah Hermione melihat bayi mereka dengan rambut pirang nyaris pucat—sama dengan Draco bahkan disebut Malfoy kecil. Tanpa di sadari, Draco, mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahi istrinya, "terima kasih, Mione."

Karena sudah lama tidak mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione, dirinya langsung membungkam bibir istrinya.

Dengan rasa terkejut mendapati bibirnya dibungkam oleh Draco, Hermione berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Tapi bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, Draco semakin lama merasakan bibir istrinya dengan penuh perasaan.

Tak berlangsung lama, Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di dahi anaknya. "Hai, Scorpius kecil…, lebih tepatnya Scorpius Draco Malfoy."

Muka kaget Hermione melihat kedua mertuanya sudah hadir di kamarnya—"ckckck, Draco. Istrimu baru saja melahirkan, kau tidak sabaran sekali" dengus Narcissa.

"_Dad… Mum…_," sahut Draco.

Lucius yang selalu memasang wajah datarnya kini agak menarik sudut bibirnya—yang bisa dibilang tersenyum. "Selamat Draco,"

"Ya."

Hermione tahu akan maksud dari ayah mertuanya, dia berbisik pelan ke Draco—dan dia menyerahkan Scorpius kepada Draco. Dan Draco sendiri menyerahkan kepada ayahnya.

"Siapa namanya, Draco?" tanya Lucius.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy," jawab mantap Draco.

"Kalau begitu, Scorpius. Kita akan mengadakan pesta kelahiranmu selama tiga hari berturut-turut."

"Eh?"

Ucapan Lucius membuat ketiga Malfoy tersenyum geli dengan idenya…

.

.

.

.

The End For This Drabble^^

* * *

><p>Tsurugi Notes<p>

Maafkan saya melantarkan fic ini dan berterimakasih untuk kritikkan yang cukup pedas tapi tidak apa-apa. Karena author juga manusia—pasti memiliki kesalahan.

Sesuai dengan janjiku, chapter kali ini kubuat side story kelahiran Scorpius, dan sekali lagi minta maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan karena aku sedang mengalami WB ringan.

Review sangat berarti bagiku… _keep write or delete_

_No Silent Reader…_

Greets

Tsurugi De Lelouch

14 Agust 2012, 14.02 p.m.

"**Sorry I change penname"**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kumpulan Drabble DraMione © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab 8 – Tidurlah anakku -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Draco Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger[Hermione Jean Malfoy]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for reading and review**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"D-dad…"

Suara parau Scorpius menyentakkan Draco untuk memeluk tubuh anak sulungnya. Kepala keluarga itu mau tak mau harus menemani Scorpius malam ini. Eh, bukankah umurnya sudah menginjak dua belas tahun dan besok adalah hari keberangkatannya ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Tapi kenapa Scorpius—anaknya seperti terkena mimpi buruk sampai hampir kena insomnia.

Draco mengelus puncak kepala Scorpius dan membisikkan halus di telinga anaknya, "ada apa jagoanku? Besok kan hari keberangkatanmu, kenapa sayang?"

"Aku takut, d-dad. Aku takut…," lirih Scorpius.

"Takut apa, Scor?" tanya Draco.

Scorpius menahan senggukan dan mengeratkan pelukan ayahnya. Dia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan kepada ayahnya, dirinya takut kalau ayah akan memarahinya.

Pria berambut platina melepaskan dengan pelan pelukannya dengan Scorpius dan menatap lurus iris kelabu milik anaknya. "Katakan pada dad, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Seakan tak mau menjawab, Scorpius hanya menggeleng pelan yang membuat kesabaran Draco hampir habis. "Kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya. Dad akan menggunakan mantra _Legilimens_ padamu," ancam Draco.

"Tidak!" ucap dengan nada keras sekaligus parau keluar dari bibir Scorpius.

Seraya menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan juga memijit keningnya akibat tidurnya terganggu akibat anaknya tidak bisa tidur itupun dirinya baru pulang dari kantor kementerian sihir.

"Scor, jujurlah pada dad. Ayolah, anakku," bujuk Draco.

"D-dad…"

"Ya, katakan apa yang mengganjal dalam pikiranmu," ucap Draco sambil menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Aku takut k-kalau … k-kalau… tidak bisa seperti dad and mum di Hogwarts."

Pada akhirnya Scorpius melepaskan beban pikirannya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dari mulutnya. Dia merasa agak lega dan sedetik kemudian takut menatap iris kelabu ayahnya yang agak menajam sesaat.

Hampir saja Draco kelepasan akan membentak anaknya karena iris matanya membuat Scorpius agak menegang. Segera dengan senyuman tipis, Draco mengelus puncak kepala _fotocopy _dirinya. "Dad tidak akan marah denganmu. Memang apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Lagi dan lagi pertanyaan itu yang dilontarkan dari bibir ayahnya membuat Scorpius mencari-cari jawaban yang benar … benar tepat sampai sempat dia menggaruk kepalanya sebentar.

"Dad kan tahu kalau dulu kalian berdua adalah orang terpintar dan tercerdas di Hogwarts sekaligus bisa menjadi ketua murid di tahun ketujuh. Satu lagi—dad juga seorang kapten sekaligus _Seeker_ Quidditch terhebat," jelas Scorpius.

Draco agak terperangah mendengar ucapan anaknya yang membanggakan dirinya dan Hermione—istrinya. Tapi dimana letak alasan yang membuat anaknya tak beranjak tidur. Dia memilih untuk diam untuk mendengar ucapan Scorpius selanjutnya.

"L-lalu…"

Pria beriris kelabu menautkan alisnya, "Lalu apa, jagoan?"

Dengan menggigit bibirnya perlahan Scorpius memelankan suaranya, "lalu kalau aku sekolah disana nantinya tidak bisa membawa nama baik kalian. Aku takut…"

Perkataan anak sulungnya membuat Draco tersenyum lagi. "Oh, itu alasanmu. Dengar—dad dan mum tidak mempermasalahkan kau seperti kami, yang jelas kau mewarisi seluruhnya dari kami mungkin kau akan melebihi bahkan sangat lebih."

Scorpius mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya, "benarkah itu dad?"

"Jadi, itu yang kau takutkan. Percayalah dengan kemampuanmu, Scor. Dad yakin kau bisa melebihi kami. Sekarang tidurlah ini sudah malam," ucap sekaligus perintah Draco.

Kemudian Scorpius membaringkan tubuhnya dan sebelum memejamkan matanya, dia mengucapkan selamat malam pada ayahnya yang disambut kecupan dahi dari Draco.

"Tidurlah anakku…" ucap Draco beranjak dari tempat tidur anaknya dan keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan dimana seluruh keluarga mengantar anaknya ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts di stasiun _King's _Cross di peron 9 3/4. Tampak raut bahagia masing-masing keluarga salah satunya keluarga kecil Malfoy. Dengan membantu mendorong troli yang berisi koper-koper milik Scorpius, Draco tidak pernah lepas berargumentasi dengan istrinya Hermione.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku yang menggendong Arsia," dengus Hermione.

"Oh, ayolah, Mione. Dia mau digendong denganku sekarang," ucap Draco.

"Bagaimana kau mendorong trolli barang dengan lurus kalau kau seperti itu!" cibir Hermione menggerakan tangannya mengambil paksa pegangan trolli itu,

Terlihat tarik menarik antara suami istri hingga Scorpius hanya menghembuskan napas bosan sedangkan Taurusia mengeratkan tangannya di pundak Draco sambil mengucapkan kata-kata, "d… d… dad… m… m… mum… lu… cu… cu..."

"Dad… mum, berhentilah membuat keributan," ucap Scorpius dengan nada keras.

"Lihatlah Scor, dad tidak mau mengalah," seru Hermione.

Draco mendengus pelan, "Siapa yang tidak mau mengalah? Aku tidak mau istriku kesusahan membawa barang berat," sahut Draco.

Ucapan Draco membuat Hermione tersentak dan memukul pelan bahu suaminya, "h-hei, Mione."

"Ehem—sepertinya tidak dimanapun sampai sekarang. Kalian masih beradu mulut seperti biasa," ucap pria berkacamata. Dan kehadirannya membuat keluarga kecil Malfoy menoleh k belakang.

"Hi, Harry. Dimana Ginny dan Lily?" tanya Hermione.

Suara tawaan kecil dibalik badan Harry, "kangen padaku, Mione."

"Ginny…" pekik Hermione menghamburkan pelukan ke Ginny.

"Melupakan aku, mum," cibir Lily menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Tapi ucapannya tak tergubris oleh ibunya dan yang merespon adalah Scorpius. "—hi, Lily. Bagaimana persiapanmu? Apakah akan sukses akan mengalahkanku nanti?"

Lily menatap tajam putra pertama Draco itu. "Hei, bocah pucat. Jangan meremehkan kemampuanku nanti. Apakah kau sudah menguasai beberapa mantra?" tantangnya.

"Dengar ya, bocah liliput. Aku akan mengalahkanmu sampai ujian akhir nanti," seru Scorpius dengan mata berapi-api.

Draco dan Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua anak itu yang saling beradu argument seperti—

"Wah… wah… ada Draco dan Hermione kecil sepertinya," seru pria bermarga _Weasley_ menghampiri kedua kepala keluarga—Draco dan Harry.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Draco dan Hermione kecil, Ron?" tanya Harry.

Ron menunjuk tangannya ke arah Scorpius dan Lily, " itu kedua anak kalian. Persis sekali seperti kau—" mengarah ke Draco."—dan Hermione."

Sama halnya dengan mereka, Luna menepuk pundak kedua sahabatnya dan mulai perbincangan antar ibu-ibu. Begitu pula dengan Virgina yang mencoba melerai adu mulut Scorpius dan Lily.

"Hei, kalian berdua hentikan!" bentak Virgina.

Seketika aura membunuh diantara keduanya meredup tapi saling memalingkan muka masing-masing.

Suara sirene pemberitahuan mengatakan kalau kereta akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi. Tanpa sadar ketiga anak itu mendorong troli itu sendiri sampai mereka masuk ke dalam kereta. Hingga teriakan Lily membuyarkan obrolan orang tua mereka, "kami akan berangkat…"

"Astaga, demi merlin. Kenapa kalian sudah masuk disana? tanpa berpamitan?" pekik Ginny melambaikan tangan ke arah jendela anak mereka.

"Habis kalian asyik ngobrol," dengus Virgina.

"Da… da… da…" ucap Taurusia menggerakan tangannya ke arah jendela Scorpius.

Scorpius hanya membalas lambaian adik kecilnya kemudian tersenyum kecil yang juga membuat Draco lega dengan perubahan sikap Scorpius hari ini yang bersemangat bersekolah disana.

Dan—keretapun berjalan menuju sekolah sihir Hogwarts…

"Sepertinya nanti ada trio Hogwarts yang menggantikan kita," ucap Harry menatap keretanya sudah menjauh dari pandangan.

"Yang akan melebihi kalian, bukan?" seru Luna.

"Lihat saja tadi, sebelum masuk sekolahpun. Scorpius dan Lily sudah beradu mulut, apalagi sampai tahun ketujuh nanti, mungkinkah mereka akan melanjutkan kisah kalian," ucap Ginny menatap Hermione dan Draco.

Ron menimpali, "seperti kisah percintaan. Apakah Scorpius sama dengan ayahnya?"

"Jangan meremehkan anakku, Ron!" desis Draco.

"Oke, bagaimana menurut kalian? Mereka akan masuk asrama apa ya?" tanya Ginny.

"Kalau menurutku Lily akan masuk Gryffindor," jawab mantap Harry.

"Menurut _feeling_-ku, Virgina akan masuk Gryffindor," sahut Ron memegang dagunya.

Berbeda dengan Draco dan Hermione…

"Pokoknya Scorpius akan masuk di Syltherin," ucap Draco.

Hermione tak terima, "tidak. Dia akan masuk di Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor…"

"Syltherin…"

"Gryffindor…"

"Syltherin…"

"Gryffindor…"

"Sylthe—"

Ucapan Draco terpotong ketika Taurusia lenyap dari gendongannya. "—Mione, kembalikan Arsia!"

"Tidak sebelum kau memutuskan kalau Scorpius akan masuk di Gryffindor"

Harry, Ginny, Ron dan Luna hanya menatap diam tanpa berkomentar dengan kejadian yang biasa mereka lihat saat masih bersekolah dulu sampai sekarang. Sama halnya—anak kedua Draco dan Hermione, Taurusia terkikik kecil melihat kedua orang tuanya.

—Sepertinya adu mulut tidak akan berakhir…

.

.

.

.

The end for this drabble^^

* * *

><p>Wulanz a.k.a Tsurugi De Lelouch Notes<p>

Maafkan diriku sangat lambat mengupdate fic ini. Kali ini saya menceritakan mereka yang akan berangkat ke sekolah sihir. Mungkin chapter ke depan adalah giliran anak mereka. Bagaimana dengan ceritanya?

Kalau review melebihi 60 lebih saya akan mengabulkan permintaan apapu seperti membuat oneshot tentang DraMione.

Oke, sekian dariku. Dan thanks for _review, follow and favorit my fic_.

_Don't be silent reader_

_Greets_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**07 September 2012, 20.28 p.m**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kumpullan Drabble DraMione © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab 9 : Sepi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Draco Malfoy & Hermione Jean Granger[Hermione Jean Malfoy]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Uap panas yang mengepul di cangkir kini mulai menghilang dan melebur menjadi dingin. Entah pengaruh apa, cangkir itu tidak tersentuh sejak lima belas menit yang lalu dibiarkan begitu saja oleh pembuatnya. Dan—yang membuat minuman itupun hanya duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong lalu bosan sampai bocah perempuan manis yang mirip dengannya pun menarik ujung-ujung bajunya.

Tak lama itu, sang pria beriris kelabu memeluk dengan kedua tangan merengkuh leher wanita yang termenung di sofa. Napas menjalari leher wanita itu yang membuat sensasi geli dan tangan kanannya bergerak belakang—mendorong wajah pria itu dari lehernya.

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu, tuan Malfoy!"

Pria itu terkekeh kemudian berjalan dan duduk disamping wanita itu seraya mengambil bocah perempuan ke pangkuannya. "Apa yang salah, _love_? Sejak kemarin kau bersikap aneh? Ceritakan _love_," pintanya.

"Kurasa kau tahu penyebabnya tanpa aku menceritakannya, Draco." Sahut cuek Hermione memandang ke arah berlawanan yaitu perapian.

"Belum merelakan jagoan kita di sekolah Hogwarts, benarkah interpretasiku _love_?" tanya Draco mengangkat putri kecilnya ke atas lalu ke bawah lagi hingga kikikkan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Sambil memutar bola mata madunya, "sembilan puluh persen jawabanmu benar, Draco."

Draco mengerutkan dahinya, "yang sepuluh persennya?"

"Selalu ingin sempurna, coba tebak sendiri. Aku enggan menjawabnya," ucap Hermione mengambil cangkir teh yang sudah mendingin.

Bukan menjawab, Draco sibuk dengan Taurusia yang menepuk kulit pipi pucatnya lalu tersenyum manis untuk _dad _-nya. "_Mum_-mu kesepian, Arsia. Ternyata baru dua hari kakakmu pergi, kita tidak mendengar pentengkaran antara _brother_-mu dan _Mum_." Dan direspon Taurusia kecil dengan menepuk pipi ayahnya lagi. "Heii… Arsia, pipi _dad_ bisa merah kalau kau memukul terus," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Draco?" tanya Hermione mengalihkan rasa kesepiannya dengan menatap interaksi suami dan anak keduanya.

Draco menoleh, "bentar lagi, Mione. Harry sebernanya memberikan waktu libur hari ini tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan aku sudah meninggalkan pekerjaan di kementerian sihir cukup lama."

"Ada alasan lain tentunya," seru Hermione.

Didalam pikiran Draco pasti istrinya akan menebak kalau jawaban yang ia lontarkan tidak lengkap. Memang tidak salah ia disebut _Miss-Know-it-All_ saat bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu.

"Alasan yang lain tentu melihat kondisimu itu, _love_. Ingat dia mengunjungikesini bersama sahabatmu. Dia bergumam pelan yang hanya didengar olehku, katanya _"apakah Hermione sehat-sehat saja? Kurasa kondisinya kurang baik_" dan apa yang kujawab _"ternyata insting seorang sahabat tajam juga. Aku juga merasa kalau Mione berbeda ketika Scor ke Hogwarts" _ maka kemarin aku tidak bekerja demi dirimu, _love_."

Hermione menyenderkan kepalanya kebelakang, "ini pertama kali aku merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang tuaku. Ternyata begini rasanya, kesepian dan rasa rindu menyelimuti lalu mungkin Scor haus akan Afeksi yang kuberikan disini." Gumamnya pelan.

"Kau harus ingat, Mione. Kita sama-sama anak tunggal dan pastinya orang tua kita merasa sangat kesepian apalagi kita tidak mempunyai adik. Tapi _love_—" ucap Draco.

"Tapi—apa?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Dengan mendengus kesal, "jangan seenaknya memotong ucapanku, Mione."

"Baiklah, silahkan lanjutkan Draco, tapi sebelum itu, berikan Arsia sekarang!" tutur Hermione.

"Kalau aku menolak permintaanmu itu?"

Bibir Hermione mengerucut sebal dengan tingkah suaminya. "Aku akan memotong pembicaraanmu itu sampai kau telat bekerja dan sahabatku akan marah padamu!"

"Wah… wah… licik juga istriku ini. Baiklah—" kemudian Draco berinteraksi dengan Taurusia, "—sepertinya _Mum_-mu menjahili _dad_." Lalu ia memberikan Taurusia ke pangkuan Hermione.

"Silahkan lanjutkan ucapanmu tadi, Draco," pinta Hermione.

"Tidak," jawab singkat Draco.

Hermione menatap tajam suaminya. "Aku penasaran dengan ucapanmu itu, atau kuucapkan mantra biar kau tidak bisa lari," ucap dengan menampilkan seringainya.

"Sepertinya _mood_-mu mulai membaik, _love_."

Agak kaget tapi Hermione berhasil menguasai keadaan kembali.

"Kita hanya memiliki Scorpius saja, Mione. Tapi ada Arsia, putri kecil kita. Jangan lupakan keberadaannya, _love_. Walau tidak ada Scor disini setidaknya ada Arsia yang menemani kita dan juga pasti jagoan kita mengirim pesan darisana," jelas Draco.

Hermione kemudian tersenyum. "Seorang yang dulunya arogan, suka jahil dan membanggakan dirinya sendiri kini tumbuh menjadi sosok pria yang bijaksana dengan wibawa khasnya dan hangat dimata keluarganya."

"Berkat kau, _love_. Aku menjadi seperti ini—" Draco sadar ada yang mengetuk jendela dan mendapati burung hantu berbulu cokelat muda mengirimkan pesan. Ayah dari dua anak itu membuka jendela lalu mengambil apa yang dibawa burung itu dan hewan itu bertengger di tangannya, dirinya tersenyum kecil karena surat itu dari anak pertamanya—Scorpius.

Merasa penasaran sambil menggendong Taurusia, Hermione mendekati Draco. "Dari siapa Draco?"

"Jagoan kita," sahut Draco dengan perlahan membuka surat itu dan membaca deretan kalimat disana.

_Dear : Dad, Mum, Arsia juga Grandpa dan Grandma._

_Kalau kalian bertanya apa kabarku disini? Aku disini baik-baik saja malahan aku disambut hangat oleh guru-guru dad dan mum dulu. Awalnya aku merasa kaku masuk ke sekolah sihir ini tapi berkat mum mengajariku lebih awal tentang sihir maka aku perlahan terbiasa._

_Oh ya, pasti kalian tidak sabar aku masuk ke asrama mana yang dad dan mum selalu ributkan itu. Tenang saja, aku masuk di salah satu asrama yang menjadi saingan Gryffindor yaitu Syltherin. Tapi ini bukan mengecewakan mum, karena topi itu kebingungan memasukanku ke asrama mana karena gen dari kalian juga._

_Satu lagi, Lily dan Virgina masuk ke Gryffindor juga aku seasrama dengan Wilson Zabini—anak dari paman Blaise. Disini guru-gurunya memberlakukanku secara adil kok walau dad dan mum terkenal disini sebagai murid terpintar dan ketua murid juga. Aku yakin bisa melebihi kalian._

_Oke sekian suratku ini_

_Salam_

_Scorpius Draco Malfoy_

Kemudian Draco membalas surat itu lalu mengikatnya di burung hantu peliharaan Scorpius dengan memberikan makanan dan hewan itu pergi meninggalkan kediaman mereka.

"Tak kusangka Scorpius masuk ke asrama Syltherin. Kali ini aku kalah berdebat denganmu, Draco. Puas, silahkan minta apa saja dariku," dengus Hermione beranjak dari sana dan duduk kembai ke sofa.

Draco menyeringai penuh arti, "tunggu malam nanti,_ love_. Siapkan tenagamu oke," lalu ia mengecup dahi Hermione dan Taurusia. "_Bye_…"

Setelah mendapati Draco sudah pergi, Hermione hanya bergumam lemah. "Selalu seperti ini…"

.

.

.

.

The end for this drabble^^

* * *

><p>Wulanz a.k.a Tsurugi De Lelouch Notes<p>

Astaga sudah tiga bulan aku tidak mengupdate fic ini. Hampir aku melupakan plotnya dan sepertinya aku melupakan kalau chapter ini giliran anaknya. Saya rasa aku harus menguasai sekolah Hogwarts itu karena untuk chapter setelahnya Full Scorpius Minor DraMione. Apakah kalian sudah merasa bosan dengan cerita ini? Saya harap tidak mengecewakan buat kalian. Oh ya, silahkan baca Oneshoot DraMione berjudul "Doute"

Oke, sekian dariku. Dan thanks for _review, follow and favorit my fic_.

_Don't be silent reader_

_Greets_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**09 Januari 2013, 11.57 a.m**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kumpullan Drabble DraMione © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab 10 : Keturunan**_

_**-The Last Chapter-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Draco Malfoy & Hermione Jean Granger[Hermione Jean Malfoy]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana ruangan itu tampak hening ketika burung hantu mengirimkan surat dari sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Sang pria bermata kelabu langsung mengambil surat itu lalu memberikan makanan pada hewan tersebut. Matanya menelisik dengan fokus tiap deret kalimat surat itu. Dan urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahi pria itu lalu—melemparkan ke sembarangan arah, tapi beruntungnya surat itu ditangkap oleh wanita beriris cokelat madu.

Sang pria itu langsung memasang jubah ber-emblemkan _Malfoy_ ke tubuhnya dan menyiapkan bubuk _floo_. Akan tetapi langsung ditahan oleh wanita berambut cokelat ikal dengan menarik tangannya dan berhadapan satu sama lain. Mata _hazelnut_ milik wanita itu menatap tajam dan menunjukkan surat pada suaminya.

"Jelaskan padaku kau mau kemana? Lalu setelah menerima surat ini kau terburu-buru?" tanya Hermione—wanita itu masih menahan pria berparas tampan tersebut.

Iris kelabu milik Draco mau tak mau bertabrakan dengan mata istrinya. "Scorpius mendapatkan masalah disana. dan kita harus kesana atas panggilan Kepala Asrama Sythlerin," jelasnya.

"Sampai menyuruh kita ke Hogwarts. Apa yang diperbuat Scorpius disana? atau berbuat usil sepertimu dulu?" gumam Hermione.

Draco menghela napsnya. "Sekarang kau pakai mantel dan pembicaraan kita lanjutkan di rumah nanti."

Wanita bermata _Hazelnut_ melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu mengambil mantel di gantungan dan—memakainya. Begitu juga dengan gadis manis—Taurusia dipakaikan mantel hangat kemudian digendong oleh Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa membawa Arsia ke Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione menggendong erat buah hatinya.

"Tenang saja." Draco langsung mengambil segenggam bubuk _Floo _dan menyuruh istrinya untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Setelah Hermione dan Taurusia berada di sampingnya, pria itu menaburkan bubuk _floo_ ke bawah dan menyebutkan kata kunci. "…Ruang Kepala Asrama Syltherin." Dan mereka menghilang menuju sekolah Hogwarts.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Puuk_

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di ruang kepala Asrama Syltherin. Mendapati Kepala Asrama itu sedang sibuk membaca perkamen kemungkinan milik murid-murid, Draco berdehem agak keras hingga Kepala Asrama itu menoleh ke depan.

"Oh-hai, _mate._ Sudah kuduga kau pasti datang jika menyangkut anakmu—Scorpius," serunya.

Draco menyeringai. "Crabbe, aku tidak menyangka kau adalah Kepala Asrama Syltherin. Mengenang masa lalu?"

"Kau tahu _mate_. Sebernanya Blaise yang ditunjuk jadi Kepala Asrama Sytherin, tapi dia malah menunjukku," gerutu Crabbe.

Hermione mendengus. "_Well_, kita kesini bukan hanya—reuni kan, Mr. Malfoy?" desisnya menatap tajam suaminya.

Pria gemuk bernama Crabbe itu tersenyum. "Maafkan kami, Mrs. Malfoy—tepatnya Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. Anak kalian sebentar lagi datang kemari—" kemudian melirik anak manis yang berada di gendongan Hermione."—Nama anak gadis itu… Taurusia bukan, _mate_?"

"_Yeah_, tentu saja, Crabbe." Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menyihir kursi menjadi sofa empuk. "—duduklah _dear_," ucapnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Tak berlangsung lama, anak laki-laki yang dijuluki _Small Draco_ masuk ke dalam ruangan Kepala Asrama Syltherin. Dia berjalan menunduk dan tidak menyadari kalau orang tuanya dan adik kecilnya berada di depannya—sampai sang ayah dari Scorpius berdehem pelan.

Scorpius terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka. "_D-dad_… _Mum_… Arsia."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sampai membuat kami harus datang kemari, Scor?" tanya Draco.

Crabbe menggantikan Scorpius menjawabnya. "Dia mematahkan sapu sihir dari Anthony ketika pelajaran itu berlangsung. Karena itu Anthony menuntut untuk menggantikan sapu pada Scorpius."

"Scor, apa yang menyebabkanmu mematahkan sapu Anthony?" tanya Hermione.

Scorpius memandang takut orang tuanya. "Dia meremehkanku saat pelajaran sapu sihir, dia menantangku bermain sapu sihir. Lalu, aku mengikutinya—tanpa sengaja aku mendorong Anthony hingga dia jatuh. Akan tetapi, sapu miliknya patah." Jelasnya.

"Tanpa sengaja atau disengaja, Scor?" tanya kembali Draco.

Scorpius menatap berani. "Aku tidak sengaja, _Dad_. Aku menolongnya saat terjatuh. Tapi dia malah menyalahkanku," gerutunya.

Hermione memejamkan matanya dan menatap anak sulungnya. "Walau tanpa sengaja, kau harus mendapatkan detensi, Scor. Lalu mengenai sapu sihir itu—"

"—_Dad_ akan menggantikannya sesuai dengan permintaannya. Kau tenang saja, Scor," potong Draco cepat.

Iris _Hazelnut _menatap tajam suaminya. "Tadinya aku berpikir kau akan memarahi habis-habisan Scorpius. Ternyata tidak," dengus Hermione.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ memarahi Scor. Membuang waktu dan tenagaku," pikir Draco.

"Ok, sekarang Scorpius. Kembalilah ke asrama dan bila ada detensi—selesaikanlah," perintah Crabbe.

Scorpius menunduk dan kembali menuju pintu Kepala Asrama. Akan tetapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh ayahnya yang tersenyum miring dan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Kau tidak berpamitan dulu dengan kami, Scor," tutur Draco.

Tanpa menjawab, Scorpius membalikkan tubuhnya dan berpamitan dengan orang tuanya dan adiknya. Namun, Scorpius bergidik dengn bisikan ayahnya lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan Kepala Asrama Syltherin. Hermione mengernyit bingung dan bertanya pada Draco.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan sampai Scor ketakutan hm?" ucap Hermione menenangkan Taurusia yang merengek untuk naik ke pangkuan ayahnya.

"Aku hanya membisikkan sesuatu, _dear_. Hm, ayo kita kembali ke Manor."

"Kau tidak mengucapkan sesuatu pada sahabatmu, _mate_," gumam Crabbe.

Draco menoleh. "Jangan terpancing emosi melihat kelakuan anakku, Crabbe. Karena dia melebihiku. Mungkin akan mengalahkan asrama Gryfindor."

Hermione menatap suaminya. "Jadi kau menyuruhnya untuk mengalahkan asrama Gryfindor, lalu menjahili anak dari asrama itu. kau tidak tahu kalau disana ada anak atasanmu—Lily Potter."

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu pada Scorpius, _dear_. Ingat aku memang bawahan Harry—tapi aku juga pemilik perusahaan Malfoy Inc."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau—"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk, _dear_. Aku hanya mengatakan kalahkan Gryfindor melebihi _Mum_-mu atau tidak kuberikan hadiah—uugh. Sakit _dear_."

"Pantas saja dia ketakutan. Kau mengancamnya, dasar licik."

"Tidak sadar, aku alumni Asrama Syltherin."

"Benarkah? Kau saja menikahi alumni Gryfindor."

"Ayo kita bertaruh lagi," seru Draco mengambil bubuk _floo_.

"Bertaruh apa?"

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang diantara kedua asrama. Dan—oh aku tidak akan mengatakannya kalau kau tetap mendukung asramamu," ucap Draco.

Hermione menyeringai. "Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah padamu, Draco."

Berbeda dengan Crabbe menatap dari belakang—keluarga kecil itu dengan senyuman kecil. "Seperti biasa, persaingan panas masih terjadi disini."

.

.

.

.

.

_***The End***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wulanz a.k.a Tsurugi De Lelouch Notes<strong>_

_Dengan demikian, KDDH tamaat… dan kemungkinan dilanjutkan pada Arc Scorpius. Maafkan sudah meninggalkan fic ini sudah sangat lamaa sekali. Sorry, kalau masih ada kekakuan membaca fic ini. Salam untuk karyaku berikutnya._

Oke, sekian dariku. Dan thanks for _review, follow and favorit my fic_.

_Don't be silent reader_

_Greets_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**14 Juni 2013, 16.07 p.m**_


End file.
